WALKING TAIL
by Altyack
Summary: APOCALIPSIS ZOMBIE! Natsu, miembro del Equipo Dragón del gremio de cazacaminantes FAIRY TAIL, lucha junto a sus nakamas cada día por la supervivencia de la raza humana. En medio de la batalla contra Deliora, Erza es secuestrada por un misterioso terrorista llamado Jellal Acción amor aventura horror drama y humor NatsuxHarem Mundo Alternativo (GrayxJuvia GajeelxLevy MirajanexJack)
1. De vuelta en Fairy Tail

**Exención de responsabilidad: Los personajes y la historia creados por Hiro Mashima no me pertenecen, son propiedad suya, y escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro**

 **Comienzo nuevo fic, antes de lo esperado, ambientando en la era actual e incluso un poco futurista. Es importante que señale desde el principio que los personajes no tienen poder mágico, aquí todo se basa en la habilidad, el ingenio, la fuerza, velocidad, agilidad… (que sí será superior a la normal) y las armas y armamento de los personajes, para hacer frente a las feroces hordas de zombies.**

 **Protagonista principal Natsu, los demás serán secundarios, y aquí estaré más centrado en las aventuras y desventuras del grupo principal de siete personajes que estableceré a continuación (aunque se incorporarán algunos más) Estableceré las relaciones románticas más rápido que en mi otro fic**

 **Es importante señalar que las cosas no son exactamente igual que en la serie original, pero intentaré que los personajes sean lo más fieles posibles, adaptados al mundo moderno y a situación en la que se encuentran**

* * *

.

 **DE VUELTA EN FAIRY TAIL**

.

– ¡ESTAMOS DE VUELTA! – gritó alguien mientras golpeaba las puertas de madera y hierro del edificio principal del gremio. Era un hombre joven, poco más que un adolescente, de unos 18 años y pelo rosado. Llevaba una armadura negra y naranja que le protegía brazos, hombros y el pectoral, una especie de camiseta de keplar debajo y pantalones negros y naranjas, rematados en unas espinilleras y botas de metal. Como complemento, una bufanda blanca.

– ¡AYE! – gritó a su lado un chico más joven, de unos 13 años, pelo azul y que no llevaba armadura, pero sí una especie de chaleco protector y unas botas iguales que las de su compañero peli rosa.

– ¡MALDICIÓN ESTABA DESEANDO QUITARME ESTA MIERDA! – gritó un joven de unos 18 años, pelo negro, y mirada seria. Llevaba varias piezas de armadura de color blanco y azul en los brazos y lar piernas, y una camisa defensiva para proteger el cuerpo. Todas esas piezas salieron volando en cuanto entró en el gremio, golpeando a varios presentes

– ¡QUE OS HE DICHO DE ARMAR ESCÁNDALO! – gritó una pelirroja de unos 20 años, recubierta en una increíble armadura negra que la cubría de arriba a abajo, con alas en la espalda y que llevaba espadas y armas suficientes como para equipar un regimiento

– ¡ARA ARA! – gritó una peliblanca de casi 20 años, por no ser menos que los demás locos de su grupo. Ella llevaba unas ropas protectoras más ligeras que la armadura de su compañera, de colores blancos y rosas, y sonreía encantada.

– ¡DIJISTEIS QUE ESTA MISIÓN NO SERÍA PELIGROSA! – gritó una rubia de unos 18 años, que llevaba un látigo enganchado de un cinturón, un chaleco protector que resaltaba su delantera

– ¡ESTÁIS TODOS LOCOS! – gritó un peli castaño de unos 18 años, que llevaba unos guardabrazos dorados, hombreras y peto de color plateado oscuro, camiseta de keplar en la zona del abdomen y pantalones de camuflaje, junto a unas grebas que cubrían desde los pies hasta las rodillas de metal. Iba casi igual que su compañero peli rosa, con la diferencia principal de los diferentes colores de sus armaduras.

Espera… ¿qué demonios está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué toda esa gente lleva armaduras? ¿Qué es esta locura? Para entenderlo, debemos retroceder un poco en el tiempo… concretamente siete años. El Día M, también llamado el Día en que todo se fue a la Mierda.

…..

Han pasado siete años desde que por alguna causa desconocida, en el 7 del 7 del año 777, aparecieran _ellos_. El mundo siempre ha tenido problemas, guerras, catástrofes naturales. Pero nada pudo compararse con el apocalipsis zombie bajo el que se encuentra sumido. La mayoría de los Reinos y gobiernos cayeron, y buena parte de la población mundial murió, o se convirtió en esas cosas que no podían ser considerados humanos.

El reino de Bosco quedó arrasado, igual que Seven, Istrall, y la mayoría de países de Isghar. De Álvarez, un continente unificado y segunda potencia militar del mundo, nada más se supo. Fiore no fue la excepción. Los supervivientes, una mezcla de civiles, científicos, aventureros y militares, recurrieron a construir altos muros y sistemas de cultivo verticales, o en planta, para poder sobrevivir a las criaturas. Pero éstas eran cada vez más fuertes, y pese a los muros y las armas, pese a haber huido a islas o haberse encerrado en valles montañosos, las ciudades y la gente seguían en peligro.

Y así fue como nacieron los gremios de cazacaminantes. Su origen fue simultáneo en varios países de Isghar. En Bosco, muy castigado por los zombies y demás criaturas, se hicieron muy famosos. También ocurrió eso mismo en el reino de Fiore. Se crearon diferentes gremios, todos ellos en las cercanías de las antiguas grandes ciudades. Saberthooth, Blue Pegasus, Draconia, Lamia Scale… fueron algunos de los más famosos gremios, integrados por un conjunto de aventureros locos, ex militares sobre motivados y científicos e ingenieros semi locos, que combatían a las criaturas a cambio de recompensas.

En las afueras de la semi destruida ciudad de Magnolia, protegido por un lago muy profundo y murallas defensivas, surgió un gremio particularmente loco y asalvajado. Para ellos, el apocalipsis no era motivo de risa, pero tampoco de tristeza. Todos sus miembros perdieron familiares y amigos durante el origen del incidente, pero se sobrepusieron y se unieron, formando una gran familia que ayudaba a las personas que lo necesitaban. Ese gremio es Fairy Tail. Los lazos de su locura y amistad es el motivo principal por el que han sobrevivido durante años al apocalipsis zombie.

Todavía no se sabía el origen del brote, si es que aquello había sido un brote o una enfermedad la causa del caos en el mundo. El almirante general de la flota de Fiore, Igneel Dragneel, y el Comandante del mando estratégico de Fiore, Äldunade Minastir, habían abandonado las tierras de Fiore hacía seis años, junto con una gran flota y ejército de los países de Fiore, Bosco y Seven, pero se perdió el contacto con ellos y casi no se tenían noticias de ellos.

…

Volviendo al presente, el grupo de siete personas, tras intercambiar saludos y algunos puñetazos y patadas, se acercaron a hablar con un hombre viejo y bajito que estaba sentado en la barra del bar mientras bebía.

– Mariscal Makarov, otras dos misiones con éxito del Escuadrón Dragón – informó la pelirroja entregándole dos discos al hombre.

– Es bueno veros, hijos. Especialmente a vosotras tres – añadió, saliéndole la vena verde mientras miraba a las mujeres. Se llevó una doble patada por parte de la pelirroja y la peli blanca

– Ara ara, Mariscal, eso no está bien – le regañó adoptando una pose inocente la peli blanca.

– ¡CUANTAS VECES OS DIRÉ QUE ME TRATÉIS CON RESPETO MOCOSOS! ¡SI ESTUVIÉRAMOS EN MI PAÍS OS ENVIARÍA EN CALZONES A SIBERIA! – gritó muy cabreado. Makarov Dreyar era un Mariscal retirado de la antigua URSS, una de las naciones más poderosas que existieron en el pasado y que fue parcialmente absorbida por el Imperio de Álvarez, y desapareció – En fin, informarme de la misión, ingratos, ¿qué ocurrió con los bichos? – dijo más calmado y volviendo a beber de la botella de vodka.

– Quemados – informó Natsu Dragneel

– Congelados – informó Gray Fullbuster

– Cortados – informó Erza Scarlet

– Electrocutados – informó Lucy Heartfilia

– Desintegrados – informó Jack Minastir

– Aterrados – informó Mirajane Strauss

– ¡Aye! – informó Happy

– Buen trabajo mocosos. No esperaba menos del segundo mejor escuadrón de nuestro gremio – dijo Makarov con una sonrisa.

– ¡COMO QUE SEGUNDO – gritaron Natsu, Gray y Jack mientras agitaban los puños.

– Os queda mucho trabajo para superar a Mystogan, Laxus y Jellal – les contradijo el viejo sin perder los nervios. Para consolar al peli rosa, Lucy le dio un ligero abrazo.

– No os preocupéis tanto, lo importante es que tenemos la recompensa y ayudemos a los demás – dijo ella con una sonrisa. Pero él la miró como si estuviera loca

– ¡QUÉ DICES LUCY! ¡LO IMPORTANTE ES SER MÁS FUERTE! – gritaron Natsu y Gray muy ofendidos

– ¡¿VOSOTROS SOIS TONTOS!? ¡LO IMPORTANTE ES EL PESCADO! – les gritó Happy

– ¡LO IMPORTANTE SON LOS DULCES QUE NOS DIERON! ¡Y SON MÍOS! – gritó Erza mientras aferraba una caja contra su generoso pecho.

– ¡LO IMPORTANTE ES SUBIR DE RANGO! – gritó Jack con los ojos fuera de las órbitas.

– ARA ARA – gritó Mira, una vez más por no ser menos.

…..

Definitivamente, ni con apocalipsis zombie esta gente podría haber cambiado. ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿A qué se dedican? ¿Cómo es su día a día?

Pues en el próximo capítulo conoceremos un poco más a estos locuelos

* * *

.

.

 **Bueno, me he adelantado en empezar esta historia. No sé qué resultados tendrá, pero espero lograr algo divertido y original. Vi una historia de zombies y Fairy Tail bastante buena, desde la perspectiva de que ellos eran alumnos de un colegio, y decidí hacer algo totalmente diferente, más como caza recompensas / militares que como colegiales.**

 **Las parejas de Natsu las tengo casi decididas, y no quiero sobrecargarlo porque no me atrae la idea, pero más adelante haré una votación para añadir alguna pareja a las parejas que ya estén establecidas, si a alguien le interesa.**

 **Espero vuestras opiniones como siempre**

 **Cereeeebros**


	2. Mientras estemos juntos

**Exención de responsabilidad: Los personajes y la historia creados por Hiro Mashima no me pertenecen, son propiedad suya, y escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro**

 **Creo que hay unas cuantas cosas que aclarar IMPORTANTES.**

 **Éste mundo es un mundo basado en el mapa, cultura sociedad etc de Fairy Tail, mezclado con el mundo moderno en el que vivimos todos actualmente, y en algunas cosas es incluso un poco futurista.**

 **Resulta chocante ver que los personajes que conocemos equipados con armaduras y armas, pero en éste mundo alternativo y cambiado, la magia no existe. Por eso todo tendrá una estética diferente, y los personajes en algunos aspectos no serán como en la obra real. Aunque siempre intentaré seguir sus personalidades lo más fielmente posible.**

 **Las magias que utilizaban en Fairy Tail, aquí serán en lo que estén basadas sus armaduras y armas. Por eso Makarov, por ejemplo, usa una armadura gigante como un titán de Titan Fall: imita su magia de convertirse en un gigante. Del mismo modo, Natsu usará armas de fuego y explosión, Gray armas de criogenización (hielo), Erza seguirá más o menos igual, Jack usará armas de energía y destrucción… etc. Sé que es un poco raro, pero es difícil de diseñar asique darle una oportunidad.**

 **No tengo intención de enfrentar a humanos contra humanos por regla general. Esto principalmente será monstruos y zombies vs humanos.**

 **Jack es un personaje de mi creación, creado en el otro fic CHOQUE DE DRAGONES, y le meto aquí también porque es un personaje que me encanta.**

 **Sin mucho más que decir por el momento, os dejo el capítulo. Vuelvo a decir que cualquier duda que tengáis, no dudéis en preguntarme o criticarme.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 **MIENTRAS ESTEMOS JUNTOS**

 **.**

Natsu, Happy, Gray y Jack iniciaron una pelea entre ellos y con otros miembros del gremio como Elfman, Warren Jet y Droy… y muchos más. Las sillas comenzaron a volar, luego las mesas, y luego las personas, que se estrellaban contra las paredes o contra otra gente. El caos comenzaba a adueñarse del salón, pero rápidamente Makarov puso orden

– ¡QUIETOS TODOS MOCOSOS! – gritó el viejo ex Mariscal, mientras entraba en el salón derribando una pared con su armadura jaeger de siete metros de alto, puños del tamaño de coches, y sistemas de misiles y ametralladoras en la parte superior (imaginaos a cualquier titán del Titan Fall, y luego a Makarov en su versión gear 3… que diga versión gigante)

– ¡Aye Mariscal! – gritaron todos quedándose inmóviles mientras el sudor recorría su rostro viendo el aterrador y gigante titán Stallinium, que era el orgullo del viejo. El pecho del titán se abrió y en él vieron, metido en un habitáculo lleno de botones y luces, al viejo Makarov con mirada seria.

Por supuesto, Jack Natsu y Gray siguieron su pelea como unos inconscientes, y fueron convenientemente aplastados por el puño de hierro de Stallinium.

– Nos… rendimos… – dijo Natsu, mientras a su lado Jack y Gray balbuceaban cosas sin sentido, con los ojos fuera de las órbitas.

Recobrada la calma, Natsu y Happy se separaron de su grupo de compañeros y se dirigieron a su vivienda.

El lugar en el que se encontraban era como una fortaleza Se encontraba ubicado en una península rocosa conectada a la ciudad de Magnolia por un estrecho istmo de tierra. En el centro de la estructura, se encontraba un edificio alto, hecho de piedra y con refuerzos de acero. Era un gran edificio en forma de rectángulo, con un segundo cubo en su zona central y una torre en el centro de ese segundo cubo (imaginaos, la forma del edificio reconstruido de FT, después de la batalla contra Phantom Lord) Los cuatro laterales estaban guarnecidos por torres defensivas, y los techos eran básicamente amplias murallas defensivas. Era un edificio grande, resistente y muy bonito pese el aspecto militar que tenía. Detrás del edificio, se alzaba un gran bloque de edificios, y algunos almacenes apoyados en la muralla trasera y lateral (imaginaos Fairy Hills, pero con las habitaciones más grandes, espaciadas, y el edificio mucho más grande) Todo el lugar estaba rodeado por una muralla de piedra gris que en el lado de los edificios estaba casi nivelada con el suelo, alzándose tres o cuatro metros sobre él. Pero del otro lado, la muralla medía cerca de diez metros, hasta unirse con la roca del acantilado, que tenía otra caída de más de 20 metros hasta llegar al agua del lago. Cada cien metros había una torre defensiva con focos de luz y un vigilante. El edificio central era tan ancho que tocaba los extremos de las murallas laterales, forzando a que la única forma de cruzar hacia el área residencial y de los almacenes y talleres fuera por la puerta principal del edificio. Se ascendía a ella por una empinada escalera, pues el primer nivel, como lo llamaban todos, se encontraba diez metros por debajo, y tenía varios campos de entrenamiento y un pasillo central que llevaba hasta las puertas principales, protegidas también por la muralla defensiva y además por unas grandes torres defensivas cuadradas. A los lados de la escalinata descendente había dos grandes puertas de hierro construidas en la roca de la colina, como si fueran dos hangares militares. Al otro lado, la tierra descendía hasta los acantilados de la semidestruída ciudad de Magnolia, y una carretera partía desde las propias puertas.

Se trataba de un edificio muy seguro, grande y bien vigilado. Teniendo en cuenta que Fairy Tail se había convertido en uno de los cinco gremios caza zombies más famosos, poderosos y populares del antiguo país de Fiore, no era de extrañar que fuera así de seguro y grande. Además el lago de Magnolia que rodeaba en tres cuartas partes el acantilado donde estaban, les proporcionaba protección adicional y el fundamental líquido necesario para vivir.

Como sea, Happy y Natsu se dirigieron a su hogar. Entraron en el gran y bonito bloque de edificios y subieron a la segunda planta. A la derecha, en la habitación número 7, se encontraba el sitio que ya llamaban hogar. Happy sacó una llave, abrió la puerta y entraron. Tenían un salón grande con cocina integrada, un baño en el lateral y una habitación convertida en gimnasio en el otro lateral. Un gran ventanal daba vistas a la espalda del edifico central del gremio y a la antigua ciudad de Magnolia. En el lateral del salón había una escalera de madera que llevaba a la segunda planta, donde había dos grandes habitaciones con baños incorporados. Gracias a los generadores alimentados por un material llamado lácrima, todos los edificios tenían luz agua y gas. El lácrima era una fuente de energía descubierta hacía sólo unos años, justo antes del apocalipsis zombie, que no contaminaba y que se auto regeneraba, y había supuesto el abandono de todos los sistemas de producción de energía conocidos hasta entonces (nuclear, petróleo, gas, incluso las energías renovables quedaron como inútiles al lado de la maravilla de fuente de energía que era el lácrima)

– Happy estoy fundido. Creo que voy a pasar del entrenamiento hasta la tarde – dijo Natsu mientras apretaba un botón y una escalera oculta descendente aparecía en el salón.

– Yo solo quiero quitarme todo esto y comer algo – dijo su amigo peli azul mientras bajaban la escalera.

La habitación que tenían debajo era la sala de su arsenal. Allí, bien protegidas por paredes de hierro y piedra, guardaban todas sus armas y armaduras, y tenían un pequeño laboratorio, En un segundo sub nivel, situado aún más abajo para aislarlo del ruido, tenían un taller / laboratorio, donde experimentaban y creaban nuevas combinaciones y armas diseñadas básicamente para lo que mejor sabían hacer en el mundo: acabar con zombies.

Los dos compañeros dejaron las placas de armadura y las ropas protectoras tiradas en sus respectivas zonas, no no eran muy ordenados que digamos, y se pusieron chalecos y pantalones más ligeros. La ropa de Natsu negra y naranja, y la de Happy amarillo y blanca (se pusieron las ropas típicas que llevaban en la serie) y regresaron a su salón para tirarse en el sofá y echar una micro siesta.

20 minutos más tarde

– Happy me aburro – dijo Natsu con los brazos colgando por un lateral de su sofá

– Sí, yo también. Además ya me he comido lo que quedaba de pescado de la nevera – contestó Happy. Los mechones de pelo azul le tapaban la frente parcialmente, y por cómo movía la nariz y la boca a veces parecía un poco gato.

– Tendremos que ir luego al almacén de nuestra sección a que nos den comida. Es una suerte que Jack, Erza, Lucy y Mira se encarguen de buscar alimento cuando salimos de misión – dijo Natsu mientras bostezaba

– Sí, porque si fuera por nosotros y Gray que sólo destruimos cosas… aunque Jack también destruye bastante, pero lo compensa buscando alimento – contestó Happy mientras estiraba todo el cuerpo.

La comida tampoco era un problema. Las misiones que cumplían les proporcionaban gran cantidad de alimento. El lago que les rodeaba estaba lleno de pescado que vivía allí, o que venía del mar que se encontraba al sur. Y además, como tantos otros lugares tenían bajo tierra varias plantas dedicadas a la agricultura, gracias a un invento de sistemas de luz que imitaban a la luz solar. Eso les permitía tener animales que alimentaban con los cultivos y luego les servían de carne, o incluso les servía para comer a ellos mismos.

Aunque Natsu y Happy no eran muy dados a comer frutas y verduras.

– ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó Happy mientras miraba el techo con aburrimiento.

– Ya sé. ¡Vamos a ver a Lucy! – gritó Natsu

– ¡Aye! – confirmó Happy.

.

Lucy estaba relajada en su sofá, mientras leía uno de sus libros. Dos de sus pasatiempos favoritos cuando tenía un poco de paz. Su casa era la número 12 del lado de la derecha, y al estar en una esquina era un poco más grande que las de los demás. Tenía un enorme salón, una sauna, un baño grande y dos habitaciones en la planta de arriba. Además de una biblioteca, que era grande, pero cuatro veces más pequeña que la de su mejor amiga Levy.

Un escalofrío la recorrió el cuerpo, pero no supo interpretarlo. Lentamente se relajó, hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida

…..

– Los libros de esta chica son muy raros – decía una voz con tono de curiosidad

– La verdad, no me vería capaz de ponerme estas cosas – comentó otra voz de mujer con un poco de vergüenza.

– Ara ara… esta Lucy es una loquilla – añadió con voz picarona una voz de mujer.

– Je… sería divertido ver a alguien que yo me sé así – dijo la voz de un chico

– ¿Ah sí? ¿De quién? – comentó fingiendo inocencia la voz de mujer que antes había sonado picarona.

– ¡Mierda! ¿Dije eso en voz alta? – preguntó la voz de chico

– ¡Aye! – dijo una voz que sonaba cerca de la nevera.

– Mientras no aparezca por aquí Juvia todo estará bien – dijo en voz baja una quinta voz.

– Voy a dibujarle cosas en la cara a Lucy ¿quién me ayuda? – preguntó la voz que había escuchado primero.

Lucy abrió lentamente un ojo, y luego otro. Se encontró con una escena más apocalíptica para ella que la que presentaba el mundo en aquellos días.

Happy estaba con un pescado en la boca mientras revisaba su nevera y rascaba la pared. Gray tirado con las botas aún puestas y sin camisa en el otro sofá que tenía. Erza junto a un armario muy roja y sujetando una lencería muy muy provocativa que guardaba para el futuro. Mira "miraba" la lencería como pensando comprarse una para ella mientras descolocaba el resto de su armario. Jack se había tirado en el suelo de la alfombra mientras lanza una pelota contra su techo y la recogía, una y otra vez. Y Natsu estaba inclinado sobre ella con un rotulador permanente en la mano

– ¡KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – gritó, o más bien chilló, Lucy mientras la emprendía a golpes con el peli rosa el peli castaño y el peli negro y los lanzaba volando contra las chicas. Gray se estrelló contra una pared. Natsu acabó en brazos de Erza y el tanguita en la cabeza, mientras que Jack se estrelló contra Mirajane, quedando su cabeza reposada cómodamente en su gran busto – ¡PERO ES QUE NO TENÉIS NI LA MÍNIMA GOTA DE DECORO! – les gritó a los tres chicos

– No – contestó Jack, sin darse cuenta sobre lo que había caído

– No – confirmó Gray, incrustado en la pared.

– ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Natsu mientras se picaba la nariz.

– ¡Aye! – afirmó Happy mientras cerraba la nevera y tragaba lo que le quedaba de pescado.

– ¡Y VOSOTRAS! ¡TENGO DERECHO A MI INTIMIDAD DEJAD DE COTILLEAR MI ROPA! ¡MARUJAS! – gritó ella arrancándole de la cabeza a Natsu el tanga y el sujetador provocativo a Erza, que se quitó a Natsu de encima y comenzó a inclinarse una y otra vez sobre el suelo.

– Perdóname Lucy, he traicionado nuestra confianza y he traído la deshonra a mi persona. Aceptaré cualquier castigo que me quieras imponer – decía ella muy seria.

– Vamos Lucy, tampoco es tan grave. Cuando quieras te enseño mi colección de tanguitas – repuso Mirajane mientras se incorporaba sobre sus codos para poder mirar a la rubia.

– ¿Co… lección… de…? – preguntó lentamente y muy rojo Jack, mientras estiraba el cuello para mirar el rostro de su amiga.

– Sí querido Jack… y por cierto. Tu cabeza no está posada en el mejor lugar que podría estar – añadió la peli blanca mientras ponía una dulce sonrisa, que auguraba mucho, mucho MUCHO dolor para el peli castaño. Al darse cuenta de que estaban los dos en el suelo, y su cabeza entre sus pechos, se puso primero totalmente rojo y luego morado.

– Perdóname Mira – suplicó mientras le caían cómicas lágrimas por el rostro y se ponía en pie.

El perdón fue administrado de forma eficiente en forma de una patada en las partes íntimas del desgraciado Jack, que se dobló sobre sí mismo mientras echaba espuma por la boca.

– Ara ara, deberías descansar un rato. Se ve que te duele la tripita – dijo dulcemente Mirajane mientras se ponía en pie. Junto a ellos Natsu y Gray tenían cruzadas las piernas, con gestos de terror y compasión por su compañero caído en batalla.

– Si muere, me pido su habitación – dijo Happy asomando la cabeza desde la cocina. Erza seguía suplicando el perdón de Lucy, que por supuesto la perdonó al momento con la condición de que controlara a los chicos. Rápidamente Erza golpeó a los tres chicos que aún no estaban en suelo, y los sentó en un sofá mientras amenazaba con que si Lucy se lo pedía los mataría sin dudarlo.

– Bueno chicos. Ya que habéis venido sin invitación, creo que lo mejor será que todos brindemos por el éxito de una nueva misión – dijo Lucy mientras traía unas latas de cerveza.

– Fue bastante sencilla. Espero que el Marsical nos busque un trabajo más interesante – respondió Natsu tomando una de las cervezas. Jack se arrastró por el suelo hasta apoyar la cabeza en un taburete acolchado. Su cara era un poema al dolor

– Mira… te has pasado – consiguió decir con esfuerzo. Mirajane se sintió un poco culpable, asique se sentó en el suelo junto a él y colocó su cabeza sobre sus piernas.

– ¿Así mejor? ¿O igual si te golpeo en otro lado te dolerá menos allí? – comentó con una tierna sonrisa.

– Noooo…. Ya no me duele nada – suplicó Jack. Mira sonrió y miró a Lucy y Erza, que se habían sentado en el otro sillón.

– Bueno, bueno la verdad es que el Mariscal está pensando subirnos de categoría a la clase S.A – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Las misiones iban calificadas en función de la fuerza de los grupos, del rango más bajo al más alto: Clase D, C, B, A, S, S.A, S.S y el rango Armagedón, un rango que sólo un equipo del gremio Draconia había alcanzado.

– Tenemos que superar a Laxus y su tribu, a Mystogan y a Jellal y Ultear – afirmó resueltamente Natsu. Ése equipo era rango S.S, lo que significaba que realizaban misiones increíblemente complicadas que solían afectar a la seguridad de todo el antiguo territorio de Fiore, y por supuesto estaban muy bien recompensadas. Por su parte, ellos habían llegado hacía casi seis meses a la clase S después de cumplir una misión terriblemente complicada.

– Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante si queréis llegar a eso – repuso Erza, siempre prudente y objetiva. Natsu al oír eso se deprimió, y ella rápidamente se levantó para chocar su cabeza contra la coraza plateada que ella siempre llevaba. Esa era su forma de dar abrazos – Pero lo lograremos Natsu, ya lo verás – afirmó ella con seguridad. Natsu quedó k.o durante un par de segundos, y luego la miró y sonrió con su típica y gran sonrisa. Erza al ver esa sonrisa, sintió como siempre la cercanía de ese chico. Con una tos falsa lo lanzó de nuevo sobre el sillón y se sentó, intentando no aparentar estar nerviosa.

– Y seguimos sin noticias de la flota de Igneel y Äldunade – cambió inconscientemente Gray de tema. Natsu y Jack le miraron con el ceño fruncido.

– Mi padre es muy inteligente, seguro que están intentando encontrar una solución – afirmó Jack, que llevaba casi tres meses sin tener contacto con él.

– Mi padre es muy valiente, y sus tropas nunca han perdido una batalla. Seguro que algo planea – confirmó Natsu con una mirada seria.

Ambos eran hijos de dos de los cinco cargos militares más importantes de los ejércitos de Fiore, Bosco y Seven. Según les habían contado a Natsu y Jack, se marcharon de su lado hacía seis años para intentar encontrar una solución a la crisis mundial. Sus flotas combinadas, junto con la fuerza aérea y las fuerzas especiales destinadas a la misión por los tres países habían viajado por diferentes lugares del mundo, y parecían estar cerca de descubrir el lugar donde se había originado el, se creía, virus Z, que convirtió en criaturas sedientas de sangre a los primeros zombies. También habían avisado a tiempo a los restos de las tropas y a los gremios que seguían en los antiguos países de varias invasiones de zombies, y de los ataques de otras criaturas que habían permitido salvar miles de vidas.

Los siete compañeros se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía y de la cercanía de tenerse los unos a los otros. Natsu y Lucy intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, al ver a Jack tan cómodo en las piernas de Mirajane.

– Tal vez estemos viviendo el fin del mundo. Pero mientras estemos juntos, nunca podrán derrotarnos – dijo solemnemente Natsu, mientras alzaba su cerveza, y el resto soltó un gritó de aprobación, mientras alzaban las suyas para realizar un brindis.

– ¡AYE! – gritaron todos los miembros de Equipo Dragón.

.

.

 **Bueno, hasta aquí éste corto capítulo. No tengo intención de hacer un viaje tan largo y detallado como en el otro fic, pero de todos modos será bastante largo. Pueden surgir muchas dudas asique cualquier cosa, me preguntáis**

 **Como siempre espero vuestras reviews.**


	3. Código Defcom

**Exención de responsabilidad: Los personajes y la historia creados por Hiro Mashima no me pertenecen, son propiedad suya, y escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro**

 **Sorpresa: entramos de lleno en la acción.**

 **Recordaros que, aunque lo más habitual y abundante en éste mundo son los zombies, hay algunas otras criaturas. Al final del capítulo pondré una clasificación de los zombies según su fuerza, y de las criaturas superiores a ellos.**

 **.**

 **ARCO DE LA ISLA SANTUARIO**

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

 **CÓDIGO DEFCOM**

 **.**

La alarma sonaba en las habitaciones de Natsu y Happy. El peli rosa saltó al instante de su cama totalmente encendido, y corrió para despertar a su compañero, que babeaba la almohada mientras hablaba en sueños.

– ¡Levántate adicto del pescado! ¡Tenemos una misión! – gritó, mientras pateaba y tiraba de la cama a su compañero peli azul, que se levantó de un salto de suelo totalmente despejado.

– ¿Tan pronto? – preguntó, con ilusión en la mirada. Happy tomó un guardabrazo que tenía junto a la mesilla de su cama y lo accionó, apareciendo ante ellos la imagen de un Makarov increíblemente serio

– Siento despertaros en mitad de la noche cuando acabáis de regresar de una exitosa misión, pero se trata de un código Defcom 3 – Natsu y Happy abrieron los ojos totalmente sorprendidos. Las situaciones de emergencia se clasificaban según su dificultad entre los niveles Defcom 1, 2, 3, 4, y 5. Los equipos con rango S y SA eran los únicos en poder realizar las misiones Defcom 2 y Defcom 3, mientras que el nivel 4 estaba reservado para los equipos de rango SS. Del nivel 5, mejor ni hablemos. El Equipo Dragón fue ascendido a rango S cuando, en el transcurso de una misión normal, se vieron envueltos en un Defcom 2. Gracias a la ayuda de otros colegas de oficio, entre todos lograron completar la misión, pero con grandes esfuerzos y pesares – Equipaos con todo lo que tengáis, y reuniros en quince minutos con vuestros compañeros en el Hangar 7.

– ¿Quién ha activado la alerta, Mariscal? – preguntó Natsu, intentando ocultar su emoción por la promesa de un difícil reto.

– Procede del Mando Central. La han enviado a todos los rangos S y SA de los gremios cazacaminantes, y han dejado al margen al ejército. Esto es gordo… daos prisa – Makarov cortó la transmisión, y Happy y Natsu salieron corriendo hacia el arsenal subterráneo de su casa.

– ¡Happy has visto mis granadas ígneas? – le gritó Natsu mientras se ajustaba sus pantalones negros y naranjas de kevlar.

– Dentro de los calcetines azules de la esquina derecha – gritó Happy mientras se colocaba una camisa del mismo material, pero de color gris.

– ¿A quién se le ocurre dejar tirado dentro de un calcetín mis valiosas creaciones? – se quejó el peli rosa mientras agarraba una mochila de campaña echa de tela endurecida y metal, y comenzaba a colocar en los compartimentos laterales las citadas granadas.

– A ti, pedazo de idiota. Esto está demasiado desordenado. Deberíamos llamar a Virgo un día para que haga limpieza – sugirió Happy. Virgo era la encargada de limpiar las habitaciones del edificio 1 de Fairy Hills, pero tenía un fetiche extraño por las esposas y la excavación.

– Ni de coña. ¿Tú quieres que llene todo de agujeros? – repuso Natsu, mientras se ajustaba su camiseta de kevlar, del mismo color que sus pantalones y se colocaba las abrazaderas de la armadura de metal rojo oscuro que protegía su pecho y la mitad superior de su espalda. Luego, se colocó el cinturón lleno de compartimentos, y acopló al mismo sus termo cuchillos y el mango de su espada lácrima.

Cinco minutos después, los dos compañeros terminaron los preparativos. Natsu se había puesto, además de lo ya mencionado, sus protecciones metálicas para brazos de color rojo oscuro, acoplado sus lanzallamas de largo alcance a los guardabrazos, y tomado el resto de sus armas y equipo que había ubicado en los compartimentos de su mochila de campaña. Para terminar, se ajustó sus botas y grebas metálicas, y se anudó su bufanda blanca echa de un raro y desconocido material invulnerable al fuego. A su lado, Happy se había equipado una chaqueta morada echa de tela reforzada con metal, unas grebas y guardabrazos de color plateado y azul, y llevaba una mochila más pequeña en la que había guardado sus artefactos y objetos, así como una provisión de pescado para ambos que les durarían un par de días si los racionaban. Y NUNCA lo hacían.

– ¿Vas a llevar _**eso**_? – le preguntó el peli azul.

– No se me ocurre una mejor ocasión para estrenarlo. Vamos, compañero ¡Estoy encendido! – gritó el peli rosa, mientras subía la escalera.

– ¿En serio? Qué novedad para alguien que usa el fuego como arma – dijo Happy con una gota en la frente.

.

Mirajane y Jack se encontraron mientras salían por la puerta del edificio. Jack tenía la habitación número 6, justo al lado de la de Natsu, y Mirajane la número 5. Como de costumbre, Jack, Lucy y Happy se retrasaban, y Erza y Gray ya debían estar en el hangar

Mirajane se había equipado con su traje de batalla. Ropa ajustada en la zona superior de su cuerpo, de color azul celeste y una coraza que cubría la mitad inferior de sus pechos, y la mitad superior de su abdomen, así como la mitad de su espalda, de color plateado. Brazales blancos, y unos pantalones ajustados con refuerzo de kevlar. Unas grebas blancas con refuerzo metálico protegían la parte inferior de sus piernas. Todos los miembros del Equipo Draconia, de hecho, utilizaban esa bota/greba protectora, con la diferencia del color. Llevaba colgando una bolsa con su equipo adicional.

Jack, por su parte, llevaba una coraza de color plateado que le cubría el pecho hasta el abdomen, como Natsu, y allí se unía con una tela de kevlar reforzado de color gris oscuro. Llevaba un cinturón con dos empuñaduras de espadas lácrima acopladas, con varios compartimentos. Además tenía equipados unos pantalones y mangas de camuflaje con diferentes tonalidades de gris y negro reforzados con kevlar, y las mismas botas metálicas que el resto de sus compañeros, de color plateadas. Unos raros brazales dorados completaban su armadura. Por último, llevaba en la espalda una mochilla de buen tamaño semejante a la de Natsu.

.

 **Nota: si os preguntáis por qué de tanta armadura y armamento, recordad que si te muerde un zombie, estás acabado. Da igual lo fuerte que hayas sido o todo el entrenamiento realizado. Por eso los equipos como el Equipo Dragón llevan la mayor cantidad de protecciones posibles, así evitan las mordeduras. Y hay cosas más peligrosas que los zombies El kevlar es lo que es, un material flexible, pero muy resistente a golpes, cortes e incluso disparos. Por eso sus ropas de combate están hechas de ese material, y las placas de metal sólo cubren algunas zonas esenciales para la pelea (patadas, golpes con los brazos etc) o que protegen de forma adicional órganos fundamentales.**

 **.**

– Es una buena ocasión para poner a prueba mis nuevos juguetitos – dijo Jack mientras caminaba a paso rápido hacia el edificio central del gremio.

– Ara ara, Jack. Te veo demasiado contento. Estamos ante un Defcom 3, no sé si te has enterado – dijo Mirajane con voz dulce, pero ligeramente seria.

– ¡Mierda! Creí que era un Defcom 1, ahora qué hago… no estoy preparado para algo así – murmuró Jack mientras se paraba. Mirajane le miró sorprendida – Jej, picaste – se rió el peli castaño, pero por toda respuesta se llevó un puñetazo de la albina, que continuó su camino mientras lo arrastraba, a él, armadura y bolsa incluidas, por el suelo del patio.

 **.**

Natsu y Happy salieron a toda velocidad de su casa, y corrieron a la de Lucy. Como suponían, ella aún no estaba lista, se oían carreras y golpes dentro. Natsu derribó la puerta de una patada y entró en la casa de Lucy, recibiendo una Lucy Kick directa al rostro que le estrelló contra la pared del pasillo.

– ¡QUÉ TENGO DICHO DE ENTRAR EN MI HABITACIÓN SIN MI PERMISO! – gritó la chica de pelo rubio.

– Pe… per… perdón – dijo el peli rosa, mientras caía al suelo. No obstante, se recuperó en cuestión de segundos – ¡Vamos Lucy! Nos tienen que estar esperando todos, eres una lenta – se quejó.

– Ya estoy lista idiota – contestó Lucy, que llevaba un chaleco ajustado verde oscuro con refuerzos metálicos, las mismas grebas y guardabrazos metálicos que todos, pero de color marrón, como sus ojos, y pantalones de color negro de kevlar. En el cinturón llevaba enrollado un látigo en uno de los lados, y tenía varias tarjetas de color dorado enganchadas en el otro lado. Por último llevaba una pequeña bolsa de equipaje, y junto a ella, flotando en el aire había un dron redondo y de color blanco, del tamaño de una rueda de coche.

Natsu, Lucy y Happy fueron a la carrera hasta el hangar. Los hangares se encontraban debajo del edificio del gremio. En el lado izquierdo de la enorme habitación donde se encontraban los hangares, estaban los vehículos voladores. En el lado derecho estaban guardados los terrestres. Algunos eran propiedad de miembros del gremio, mientras que otros estaban destinados para que los equipos hicieran uso de ellos.

Todos sus compañeros ya estaban allí, esperándolos. Jack y Mira por un lado, y Erza y Gray en el otro

Erza llevaba su impresionante Armadura del Purgatorio. Erza era de todo el grupo la que más apostaba por el blindaje y el combate a corto alcance, aunque eso le costaba un poco de velocidad. Pero tenía una fuerza monstruosa, que le permitía llevar su armadura. Dicha armadura cubría las piernas por entero, dejando espacio para las articulaciones. EL abdomen estaba protegido por varias placas de acero laminado que permitían mover el tronco con libertad, igual que los brazos y los hombros. En la espalda llevaba un dispositivo formado por dos alas desplegables que la permitían planear hasta posarse sobre el terreno. Debajo de la armadura llevaba ropa de color rojo con refuerzos de kevlar, pero dicha ropa casi no era visible. Junto con todo eso llevaba una gran mochila repleta de su arsenal y sus objetos personales, y varias espadas lácrima colgadas del cinto.

Gray, por el contrario, usaba una chaqueta larga de color blanco, protegida con kevlar. Botas y brazales de metal, pantalones negros y una camisa azul oscura reforzada con acero en la zona del pecho. Llevaba equipado en el cinturón varias armas, y una mochila semejante a la de Natsu y Jack colgada en la espalda. Curiosamente, también llevaba una tabla de snow con un pequeño cohete en la parte superior trasera.

Los siete compañeros del Equipo Dragón estaban preparados para subir a su transporte. Suyo, además, y prueba de ello era el gran dragón de color rojo que tenía estampado en cada ala. Ahora sólo esperaban al Mariscal, que convenientemente llegó en ese momento acompañado de Gajeel, Juvia, Elfman y Warren

– Las comunicaciones están establecidas, os estaré monitorizando – dijo Warren mientras mostraba la pantalla de su ordenador, que mostraba todo el mapa de Fiore en 3D

– Gray sama, por favor vuelva conmigo para que podamos casarnos y tener doce hijos – dijo Juvia mientras se abrazaba al peli negro, que tenía los ojos en blanco

– ¿PERO DE QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HABLANDO? – gritó, mientras ambos acababan rodando por el suelo.

– Giji. Salamander, más te vale regresar. Tienes un duelo pendiente conmigo, bakka – dijo Gajeel con una sonrisa retadora. Natsu asintió con la misma sonrisa mientras subía al caza.

Hacía apenas dos años un gremio rival que había sido muy popular, llamado Phantom Lord intentó destruir a Fairy Tail, y fue ilegalizado durante la guerra entre ambos gremios. Sus líderes y principales comandos fueron totalmente derrotados por Mystogan, Erza, Natsu, Gray y el maestro Makarov. Mystogan derrotó a los comandos externos del gremio, dispersándolos y matando a muchos de sus más sádicos miembros, con una gran cantidad de muertes civiles a sus espaldas. Aparentemente, ese gremio era un gremio cazacaminantes legal hasta la guerra, pero la realidad era que sus miembros se aprovechaban, en su mayoría (aunque no todos) de su poder para atemorizar, saquear y raptar a los pueblos más débiles de las cercanías. Sólo algunos de sus miembros se negaron a participar en tales actividades, entre otros Gajeel, Lily y Juvia. Juvia fue derrotada en una rápida pelea por Gray, y como consecuencia de su fuerza y piedad ella acabó obsesivamente enamorada de él. Natsu venció en un épico combate a Gajeel, y ambos fraguaron una extraña rivalidad mezclada con la amistad. Erza y Makarov, con ayuda de algunos compañeros como Elfman, Jack y Mirajane, se encargaron de los otros oficiales del gremio y de su líder, José Porla, un antiguo oficial del CNI español, que fue expulsado por usar métodos poco éticos para lograr sus fines.

El titán Stallinium de Makarov y el de José Porla, Haunter, se enfrentaron en un épico duelo de acero, explosiones armamento de última generación y destrozo por doquier. Finalmente, el Mariscal usó su arma secreta para derrotar y de paso destruir a José Porla y su mecha. Un gran número de miembros del gremio derrotado fueron encarcelados, unos cuantos huyeron y otros murieron a manos de Mystogan. Pero los que no habían participado en las acciones por las que se les ilegalizó, fueron acogidos por el viejo Mariscal. Ahora habían formado el tercer equipo más fuerte del gremio, llamado Equipo Fantasma, y estaba formado por Gajeel Redfox, Phanter Lily, Juvia Loxar y con el apoyo del resto de los siete miembros de su gremio que fueron perdonados, que trabajaban como investigadores, médicos etc. Además, a su grupo se unieron posteriormente varios soldados de Fairy Tail, Levy McGarden, que tenía una rara relación amor/odio con Gajeel, Elfman Strauss y Kana Alberona.

– Erza, aquí están especificados los detalles de la misión. Viajaréis a la isla Galuna, allí ha aparecido un Kaiju y una gran horda de Zetas y varios Crayers. La ciudad de la isla todavía aguanta, pero está bajo ataque. Se han enviado tropas de refuerzo y una escuadra de bombarderos ha despegado de la Base Ilyion… pero la misión de verdad es encargarse de esa criatura. Los informes son confusos, me temo que vais casi a ciegas contra un enemigo increíblemente poderoso. Pero vosotros también lo sois. Espero que tengáis suerte, hijos míos – informó Makarov al grupo. Todos asintieron y subieron al caza.

Era su vehículo para distancias largas, pero para ellos era casi como el octavo miembro del equipo. Natsu lo había bautizado con el nombre de Dragon Force. Se trataba de un modelo llamado Black Zephyr, diseñado hacía unos diez años por el gobierno de Fiore. Superaba por mucho a cualquier caza normal en términos de tamaño y armamento, pero eso no suponía un lastre para su velocidad, agilidad y maniobrabilidad. Estaba equipado con varias células lácrima que permitían funcionar a los motores, armamento y sistemas del avión. Las alas eran anchas y se doblaban hacia abajo, y en el centro tenían unas hélices de soporte que les permitían maniobrar como si fueran un helicóptero. Era de cabina con doble asiento y compartimento de transporte acoplado. Podía planear, detenerse en el aire y despegar en vertical, y estaba equipado con contramedidas electrónicas, ametralladoras Gatling de calibre 4.5, misiles con sensor de calor y fijación de blanco, y en el frontal de la parte central un cañón lácrima de control manual del calibre 60 (si queréis imaginarlo más fácil, imaginar la aeronave que utilizan y en la que viajan Los Vengadores en sus películas) sólo que mejor equipada.

La encargada de pilotarlo era Erza, que se puso a los mandos. A su lado, Gray tomó la posición de copiloto. No perdieron un minuto, y el caza se colocó en la pista de despegue. Las puertas se abrieron a la noche, y Erza aceleró la máquina, cruzando la compuerta y elevándose al instante, mientras sobrevolaban el lago de Magnolia. La compuerta de los cazas, por cuestiones de espacio, no podía estar de cara a la muralla como las compuertas de los vehículos terrestres, por eso daba al acantilado de la cara sur, lo que daba espacio sobrado para el despegue y aterrizaje.

El Dragon Force enfiló rumbo sur, hacia el mar. La isla Galuna se encontraba a unas tres horas de vuelo gracias a la velocidad hipersónica de su vehículo. Todos los compañeros sentían una mezcla de miedo y emoción por lo que se avecinaba. Sólo Lucy, que estaba sentada junto a Natsu, manifestaba abiertamente su miedo en forma de temblores que la sacudían todo el cuerpo. Natsu se dio cuenta de eso y la pasó un brazo por los hombros, y ella sorprendida se aferró a él encontrando algo de paz para su atemorizado cuerpo.

– No tengas miedo Lucy. Pase lo que pase te protegeré. Carbonizaré a cualquier zombie o Kaiju que ponga en peligro tu vida o la de cualquiera de mis nakamas – dijo el peli rosa, mientras sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, como alimentados por su fuego interior.

.

.

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo compañeros. Me gustaría conocer vuestra opinión respecto a un punto esencial. A mi me gusta así, pero las opiniones pueden ser contrarias y puedo adaptar el fic a vuestros gustos.**

 **¿Os gusta esta estética militarista que le estoy dando a los capítulos, o por el contrario preferís algo mas aventurero y menos detallista? Espero vuestras opiniones, si no las hay mantendré la idea que estoy creando hasta ahora**

 **La descripción física de Jack está en mi otro fic CHOQUE DE DRAGONES, pero en el próximo haré un copia pega para describirle.**

 **Clasificación de las criaturas y zombies** **:**

 **Zombies: cadáveres de personas y animales pequeños, que vagan por el mundo en busca de víctimas.**

 **Caminantes: son la clase básica y más débil, se desplazan despacio, y muerden y despedazan con fuerza básica a sus víctimas (imaginaos los zombies de Walking Dead)**

 **Z: son zombies de clase superior, son muy habituales (hay casi tantos como de los Caminantes) Corren, son más fuertes, saltan e incluso pueden trepar. También son más resistentes que los caminantes (imaginaos a los zombies de Guerra Mundial Z)**

 **Crayers: criaturas mutantes, orgánicas, robotizadas o cadáveres, mucho menos comunes pero mucho más fuertes que un zombie.**

 **Hay de varios tipos, y pueden ser voladoras, menos comunes, o terrestres, más habituales. En ésta categoría se incluyen animales de gran tamaño o fuerza infectados, arañas gigantes, criaturas voladoras del tamaño de una persona, gusanos gigantes y alguna otra aún no pensada. Son mucho menos comunes que los zombies, de hecho, sólo hay uno por cada diez zombies (caminantes o Zs, es igual) pero también más peligrosos.**

 **Kaijus: como su nombre indica, son bestias gigantes o monstruos. Son muy raros de ver, y cuando aparecen se activan los niveles de alerta Defcom 2, 3, 4 y 5 en función de la fuerza o amenaza de la criatura.**

 **Cada uno es único, y suelen tener bajo su mando una horda de zombies y crayers.**


	4. La isla invadida

**Exención de responsabilidad: Los personajes y la historia creados por Hiro Mashima no me pertenecen, son propiedad suya, y escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro**

 **Prometí acción, y en éste capítulo la tenéis a raudales. Recordad que esto no es exactamente igual a FT, asique que no os soprenda el ver cosas que no serían lógicas en la historia oficial, al fin y al cabo no es fácil crear la temática de un mundo sin magia y apocalíptico.**

 **Os recomiendo encarecidamente que antes de leer, leáis las fichas de los personajes principales de la historia que he dejado al final del capítulo. En ellas explico todo el armamento, y el nivel de destreza de cada uno de ellos, así como algunos datos relevantes. Si no, podríais veros un poco perdidos en medio de tanta arma y armamento.**

 **Como siempre, espero vuestras reviews.**

.

 **ARCO DE LA ISLA SANTUARIO**

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

 **LA ISLA INVADIDA**

.

El Dragon Force había pasado la línea de la costa, y se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia su objetivo. En esos momentos eran las tres de la mañana, pero nadie era capaz de dormir. Todos estaban nerviosos.

– ¿La apuesta de siempre, heladito? – preguntó Natsu a Gray, rompiendo el silencio. Éste se giró y miró a Natsu con cara de fastidio.

– Veo que te gusta que te humillen, llamitas. La acepto, voy a patearte – contestó, ganándose un pescozón de Erza por dejar de atender a los controles del avión.

– Olvidaos de eso, el que va a acabar con más descerebrados seré yo – replicó Jack mientras ponía su mano en una de sus espadas lácrima. Erza sabía que faltaba poco más de media hora para la llegada a la isla, asique activó el piloto automático y se acercó a sus compañeros.

– Pasad revista al equipo. No quiero fallos luego – dijo con actitud seria.

– ¿Desde cuándo eres tú la capitana del equipo? – exigió saber Natsu mientras se ponía en pie. Por toda respuesta, Erza le pateó la cara y le estampó contra el techo del avión

– No soy capitana de nada, pero proceded a revisar vuestro equipo si no queréis acabar como él – dijo ella al resto, mientras se sentaba y Natsu caía del techo con estrépito. Los compañeros comenzaron a revisar su material, los chicos y Lucy un poco intimidados por la pelirroja.

 **.**

 **Nota: la información relevante al armamento y las fichas de los personajes con los datos que se puede desvelar hasta el momento la he puesto al final del capítulo. Recomiendo que la leáis para hacer la lectura más amena y comprensible, pero también podéis no hacerlo.**

 **.**

Habían pasado cerca de veinticinco minutos, y todo el equipo estaba revisado y comprobado. Todos estaban listos, pero cuando Erza anunció que ya se habían llegado a la isla con un tono de voz raro y todos se levantaron para verla, quedaron atónitos.

La isla Galuna tenía una ciudad en su zona sur, a su derecha, y una gran montaña en la norte, a su izquierda. Delante de ellos, abarcando buena parte de la isla, había un gran bosque. En él se veía fuego por muchos sitios, y grandes humaredas salían de las cercanías de la ciudad y, en general, de toda la isla. Avanzando por la playa se veía a una gran horda de cientos de zetas, que se detuvieron al escuchar el motor del Dragon Force.

No había que ser muy inteligente para saber que la situación en la isla era un caos. El Drgon Force se adentró sobrevolando las copas de los árboles para realizar una maniobra de reconocimiento.

– Poned buena atención a cualquier detalle, por poco importante que parezca – les pidió Jack mientras abría la compuerta lateral y se situaba a los mandos de la ametralladora gatling defensiva.

– Sólo veo zetas, caminantes, y algún que otro crayer – dijo Gray, vigilando con sus sensores todos los puntos de calor que podía abarcar. Entonces, al acercarse a los muros de la ciudad, comprobaron horrorizados dónde se habían metido.

Toda la explanada que rodeaba al muro de casi quince metros de altura de la ciudad costera estaba repleta de miles y miles de Zetas, que atacaban los muros por oleadas que cada vez llegaban un poco más alto. La guarnición parecía no dar a basto, no aguantarían hasta el amanecer.

Al ver el grotesco espectáculo al que tenían que hacer frente, Lucy volvió a abrazar a Natsu y enterró su rostro en su pecho. Éste estaba sorprendido, pero sabía lo mal que Lucy lo pasó en la misión que les promocionó al rango S, asique la abrazó con fuerza, transmitiéndole la cercanía y el coraje necesario para que lograra sobreponerse.

– Recuerda, no permitiré que os pase nada – dijo él en su oído, y ella sin soltarse de él asintió. Jack, a los mandos de la gatlig, notaba como le temblaban las manos. Incluso Erza se había quedado pálida.

– Erza, no podemos descender aquí. Los bichos parecen totalmente asentados por el bosque sur, y en las cercanías de la ciudad, lo que significa que en la parte norte de la isla habrá menos presencia. Debemos empezar el ataque desde ahí – afirmó Gray, evaluando la situación en frío como siempre hacía. La pelirroja asintió con esfuerzo; odiaba dejar en la estacada a toda esa gente, pero de nada serviría que se unieran de inmediato a la guarnición de la ciudad, esperando que el clase Kaiju apareciera. Ya habían recibido una trasmisión de que cerca del 80% de la población había sido evacuado por mar, y el resto sería evacuado en poco tiempo. Pero si el Kaiju los encontraba primero, sería una masacre. Por eso debían interceptarlo antes de que llegara a la ciudad, mientras la mayoría de los zombies estaban ocupados atacando las murallas.

El Dragon Force se dirigió hacia el lado norte de la isla, pero en ese momento se escuchó un increíble rugido que les sacudió el estómago e hizo temblar la propia estructura del caza. Erza redujo la velocidad mientras apretaba los dientes y buscaba la fuente de origen del sonido… y se toparon cara a cara con _eso._ Su horrible cabeza se alzaba por encima de los árboles de la isla de más de veinte metros de altura. Y el problema es que les había visto.

– ¡ENTRAMOS EN COMBATE! – gritó Erza, mientras a su lado Gray debía haber activado los sistemas de misiles. Pero se quedó inmóvil, conteniendo las náuseas y con una mirada de auténtico horror hacia lo que tenían delante – ¡GRAY DISPARA! – le chilló Erza. Gray volvió a la vida, y intentó tomar los mandos de los sistemas de misiles, pero seguía medio ido. Erza activó los impulsores laterales para buscar el costado expuesto de esa cosa, pero antes de alcanzarlo su enemigo reaccionó, y un gran rayo de energía verdosa brotó de su boca en su dirección. Les dio en un ala de lleno, y el Dragon Force cayó hacia el bosque sin control – ¡Agarraos! – pidió Erza mientras intentaba recuperar el control de la nave. Jack se colocó el cinturón y aferró contra su cuerpo a Mirajane en un acto impulsivo. La peli blanca también estaba asustada, pero se agarró con fuerza a su compañero. Happy, para sorpresa de todos saltó por la compuerta del avión desplegando sus alas, y desapareció de su vista. Lucy se aferró a Natsu con más fuerza aún, mientras éste apretaba los dientes y cubría con sus brazos la cara de la chica.

El Dragon Force impactó contra el suelo de tierra con violencia. Dio varias vueltas de campana y se deslizó hasta quedar totalmente detenido, pero nadie salió de su interior.

…

…

 **Punto de vista de Natsu Dragneel**

El primer sentido que recupero es el oído. Escucho crujidos, y el familiar crepitar de las llamas. Luego el tacto, por desgracia, pues me duele todo el cuerpo. Abro los ojos, pero el izquierdo está borroso. Por mi cabeza noto como me resbala un líquido caliente, que me obstaculiza la visión por el ojo izquierdo. Mierda, debo haberme golpeado la cabeza en el impacto. Miro a mi alrededor mientras me pongo en pie con esfuerzo. Jack y Mirajane están totalmente inconscientes y abrazados… jeje vaya par, harían buena pareja, aunque Mira a veces está loca. Lucy a mi lado tiene una fea herida en la cabeza, igual que yo, pero ella está inconsciente. Tomo un botiquín y se la vendo rápidamente, la acaricio la mejilla y luego me levanto y me dirijo a la cabina. Erza y Gray están atrapados entre el fuselaje del morro del caza, que está incrustado en la tierra.

No me dejo llevar por el pánico de ver a Erza en ese estado y la saco con esfuerzo del amasijo de hierros. La armadura la ha protegido, pero una de sus piernas está en una postura rara. Joder, seguramente se le ha roto. La deposito con cuidado junto a mis compañeros, y regreso a la parte delantera. Después hago lo mismo con el idiota adicto al helado, que tiene varios cortes en las piernas que el pantalón de kevlar no pudo detener. Le saco de allí con esfuerzo y le dejo junto a Jack sin el mismo cuidado que usé para llevar a la pelirroja. Panda de inútiles, todos están inconscientes, y la cosa parece que va para rato.

La sangre me empieza a arder cuando escuchó un sonido gutural fuera, señal de que ellos se están acercando. Es por culpa de esas cosas por las que mis amigos, mi Lucy, mi Erza están así. Salgo al exterior ya totalmente recuperado, y veo como una manada de al menos 40 caminantes avanza por el claro del bosque donde estamos, en mi dirección. Hacia la nave... hacia mis compañeros. Vienen atraídos por el ruido del impacto de nuestro querido Dragon Force. Y encima el caza está totalmente dañado, asique estamos ahí atrapados.

– Idiotas, otra vez tengo que hacerme cargo de todo el trabajo – digo, mientras salgo al exterior. Todavía es de noche, pero la luz de la luna y de varios fuegos dan suficiente iluminación para que no tenga la necesidad de usar las gafas de visión nocturna. Mejor así. Adopto una posición de combate, y me lanzo sobre los caminantes, dejando que se me acerquen en un semicírculo. Esas tristes cosas son tan lentas que no podrían cogerme ni aunque fuera a la pata coja. Activo los lanzallamas de los guardabrazos y comienzo a girar sobre mis pies, formando un torbellino de llamas que los envuelve. Más de la mitad caen con el ataque, y aprovecho para desenvainar mis espadas lácrima.

– Estoy encendido. Espada del dragón de fuego – digo, como hago siempre que entro en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Por el rabillo del ojo observo como nuevos caminantes entran en el claro, asique no tengo tiempo que perder. Sin miedo, sin preocupación, activo las dos espadas. En ellas aparece una llamarada de unos 60 centímetros de longitud, formada por la energía de la lácrima ígnea. Era muy útil tener algo como eso en lugar de una hoja de metal. Me lanzo sobre los zombies cortando, y en consecuencia quemando a las criaturas. Hago una finta, me deslizo por el suelo mientras corto las piernas de dos, que caen envueltos en llamas. Mis dos espadas tienen la ventaja de que cuando entran en contacto con las criaturas queman grandes zonas de carne muerta. Incluso son efectivas contra los crayers, aunque esos son enemigos más fuertes y hay que cortarlos varias veces. Sigo rajando hasta que acabo con el primer grupo de atacantes y compruebo que un grupo de Zetas se dirige hacia la puerta de la nave. Desactivo las armas y tomo mis carabinas ligeras. Apunto a los Zetas y comienzo a disparar de forma bastante precisa. A tan poca distancia, si fallase, me daría un puñetazo por inútil.

– Ventisca de balas del dragón de fuego – digo. Todos nosotros tenemos esa manía, recuerdo de golpe. El ponerle nombre a nuestros ataques en ocasiones. Suelto una carcajada, y sigo avanzando mientras gasto totalmente los primeros dos cargadores. Por lo menos he destruido a cincuenta o sesenta zombies en menos de cinco minutos.

Mis instintos me avisan del peligro justo a tiempo, activo una de mis espadas lácrima y me giro a toda velocidad para detener por poco las garras de un crayer. Tiene el cuerpo peludo, grandes colmillos y garras y ojos vacíos de expresión de color amarillento. Empujo, haciéndolo retroceder y le arrojo uno de mis cuchillos, que se le clava en el cuello. Al tomar distancia y correr a su alrededor noto que ese ser parece una especie de tigre de color negro y pardo, pero del doble de tamaño que uno normal y con placas metálicas en la tripa.

– De nuevo alguien está experimentando con los crayers. Esa clase de gente me pone enfermo – digo mientras ataco con mi espada por el costado. Aprovecho la distracción para colocar una granada ígnea justo debajo del crayer – Explosión del dragón de fuego – añado, mientras me subo corriendo al fuselaje del caza para cubrirme. La granada explota en una deflagración de llamas que engulle a varios Zetas que venían a la carrera, y por supuesto reventando al crayer. El espectáculo que queda en el suelo no es para menores de edad, pero no tengo tiempo para las náuseas pues un grupo grande de Zetas ha entrado por la parte oeste del bosque y se acercan a la carrera a por el avión.

– De verdad que sois más pesados que la princesa de hielo – digo molesto, mientras salto del caza y me lanzo contra ellos con las espadas en la mano. Esquivo al primero que salta sobre mí, giro y corto su cabeza. Uso el impulso de la espada para que de la misma salga una llamarada que alcanza a los que venían hacia mí por la izquierda. Salto hacia atrás mientras activo mis lanzallamas otra vez, y formo una gran X con la que logro envolver a los de mi derecha. Sólo quedan los del frente, pero uno de los de la izquierda se lanza sobre mí y me muerde en el hombro. Gracias a Mavis la tela de keplar aguanta la mordedura. Joder, que poco ha faltado… he sido demasiado descuidado.

– ¡Puño de hierro del dragón de fuego! – grito muy cabreado, activo la lácrima del guante metálico de mi mano derecha, y reviento la cabeza del Z con el guantelete ígneo.

Con ambas espadas consigo acabar con los restantes caminantes, y luego con un crayer semejante al primero, que no obstante logra hacerme un corte profundo en el brazo derecho. Escuece, y la pérdida de sangre de la cabeza y del brazo me hacen cada vez más lento, pero los crayers no contagian la infección, menos mal. Pero ahora estoy rodeado de más caminantes, maldita sea… me van a obligar a usar el Loto Carmesí tan pronto… no sé cuánto más podré resistir.

– ¡AAAAYEEEE SIIIIIIIR! – escucho por encima de mi cabeza, y un gancho se clava en uno de los picos de los árboles, mientras la figura peli azul de mi hermano adoptivo pasa a toda velocidad entre los zombies, con las el mecanismo de tela que forma sus alas activado, rajándolos con sus garras triples de forma precisa. Aterriza en una de las ramas, lanza el otro gancho contra el otro lado del claro y vuelve a repetir el mismo movimiento, rematando en su planeo a los que no alcanzó en su primera pasada – ¡A tu espalda Natsu! – me grita. Me doy cuenta que me he quedado empanado. Sin pensar, giro y suelto un puñetazo ígneo a algo que notaba cerca, y acabo con un caminante que buscaba mi cuello.

– Mierda, eso estuvo cerca – digo, y activo por última vez mis lanzallamas para rematar a los que quedan. Al fin se han acabado, he conseguido salvar a mis compañeros. Pienso con alegría, mientras caigo al suelo boqueando por el cansancio.

 **Fin del punto de vista de Natsu**

Happy ayudaba a un Natsu cansado por el esfuerzo físico, el impacto y las heridas, a regresar al caza. Pero de entre los árboles apareció una nueva horda de cerca de de Zetas, atacando desde tres lados diferentes.

– Mierda, pensé que se habían acabado – musitó Happy, mientras se giraba hacia ellos. Pero detrás de los Zetas apareció otro Crayer, y luego otro más en el flanco derecho. Éstos eran del tipo arácnido, más lentos pero mejor blindados que los dos primeros Crayer que Natsu había derrotado.

– Happy, lárgate de aquí – le pidió Natsu, mientras se sostenía en pie por pura voluntad. La herida del brazo derecho le había paralizado la movilidad del brazo, y estaba en una situación complicada.

– No pienso dejarte solo Natsu – dijo Happy valientemente, pero le temblaban las rodillas mientras hablaba. Natsu sacó una de sus granadas incendiarias y la lanzó contra el flanco izquierdo, y Happy se preparó para saltar.

– ¡AAAAL SUEEEELOOOOOOO! – berreó una voz a sus espaldas. Ambos se giraron y vieron a Jack, cargando entre sus manos la ametralladora pesada gatling del Dragon Force. La había arrancado del soporte y la llevaba enganchada al costado. Los Zetas estaban solo a unos pasos de Natsu, que tiró de Happy para arrastrarlo hasta el suelo. Jack apretó el gatillo y la ráfaga de balas trazadoras destrozó en cuestión de segundos a todos los Zetas y a los dos Crayers, que quedaron en el suelo, algunos de ellos todavía moviéndose, pero demasiado destrozados para ser un peligro real – Jej, parece que os salvé – se rió Jack mientras dejaba el arma en el suelo y se tambaleaba porque había recuperado la consciencia hacía muy poco tiempo. Natsu tenía el brazo totalmente inmovilizado, por lo que no pudo levantarse y ayudar a Happy a la vez.

– Si no es por mí, todos vosotros seríais el desayuno de los descerebrados que han venido antes – sonrió Natsu con fiereza desde el suelo.

– Gracias, Natsu – respondió Jack con sencillez, mientras ayudaba a su compañero a incorporarse – Happy, busca en los botiquines el emodical cicatrizante, y algún anti paralizante, rápido – le pidió Jack. Happy salió corriendo hacia dentro de la nave, seguido por Jack y Natsu.

– Estoy bien idiota – dijo Natsu con esfuerzo.

– Y una mierda. ¿Te ha mordido un Crayer verdad? Tienes todo el brazo paralizado y te sangra mucho, tienes suerte de haber podido aguantar tanto rato con esa herida – replicó Jack mientras le ayudaba a entrar en la nave.

– Suerte no, batería andante. Mis compañeros estaban en peligro, no podía bajar los brazos – dijo Natsu en voz baja. Jack no dijo nada y sonrió. Happy rápidamente curó las heridas de su hermano mayor con el emodical, un polvo de color blanco que cerraba rápidamente las heridas, incluso a nivel interno. Era muy efectivo para evitar desangramientos. Luego le curó la parálisis. Gray ya estaba consciente, y estaba entablillando la pierda de Erza. Había aprovechado que la pelirroja seguía inonsciente para colocarle el hueso dañado.

– Estamos jodidos. El llamitas está en la mierda, Lucy herida, Erza está incapacitada para pelear y el Dragon Force está inservible – Jack resumió la situación de mierda en la que estaban con sencillez.

– La culpa es del inútil de hielo, ¿por qué no disparaste cuando Erza te lo dijo? – exigió saber Natsu colérico.

– ¡CÁLLATE! – le gritó Gray totalmente alterado. Natsu se quedó sorprendido por su mirada. Parecía la de alguien que ha visto el peor de sus terrores. Eso no era normal en el frío y valiente Gray. El peli negro no esperó a que Natsu dijera algo y salió de la nave para montar guardia.

– ¿Y a éste que le pasa? – preguntó Natsu.

– Le gusssssssta – respondió Happy.

– ¿El qué? – le preguntó Natsu. Pero Happy se quedó pensativo por un segundo y luego suspiró

– No sé – fue toda su respuesta. Mirajane despertó en ese momento, y Jack corrió hacia ella para ayudarla

– Despacio, Mira. Estamos todos bien – dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

– ¿Qué… qué es lo que ha pasado? – preguntó ella, un poco aturdida.

– Que nos hemos estrellado. Gracias a Natsu y a Happy seguimos con vida, pero tenemos que alejarnos de aquí antes de que lleguen más Zetas o algo peor – explicó Jack mientras soltaba a Mira, súbitamente preocupado, y comenzaba a recoger cosas de los compartimentos superiores del caza. Poco después Lucy recuperó el conocimiento, y Natsu no se separó de ella hasta que se puso en pie, muy cerca de él.

– Pero mira que eres lenta para todo – dijo el peli rosa finalmente, jodiendo el momento como siempre. Lucy le miró con cara de fastidio, pero no le golpeó. Rápidamente, todos recogieron la mayor cantidad de material y armas posibles y se alejaron del claro. Natsu llevaba a Erza entre sus brazos, mientras que el dron de Lucy llevaba una pesada carga de bolsas, pues podía aguantar mucho peso. El resto llevaba todo lo que podía cargar, además de sus equipos y armamento. Para Lucy y Happy, con menos fuerza que los otros tres monstruos, era un suplicio el llevar todo ese peso.

– ¿A dónde nos llevas Jack? – preguntó Natsu después de caminar a paso rápido durante un rato.

– A un lugar seguro. Imagino que sólo Erza y yo memorizamos las posiciones de los búnkers de la isla… tsk – dijo Jack resignado.

– ¿Algún problema con eso cariño? – preguntó Mira con una dulce sonrisa. Jack la sostuvo la mirada con resolución, dispuesto a replicar al más mínimo movimiento de la peli blanca.

– No es el momento para gilipolleces – intervino Gray, separando a ambos y continuando por el camino entre los árboles. Un par de caminantes aparecieron ante ellos, pero Gray, con una furia poco habitual en él, se lanzó sobre ellos y cortó sus cabezas con una de sus espadas lácrima criogénicas, antes de que pudieran siquiera girarse hacia ellos.

Un rato después llegaron al citado búnker. Se notaba que había habido una pelea allí, y que el lugar había sido bombardeado. Toda el área estaba quemada y llena de cráteres, pero el búnker todavía estaba intacto. Se veía un buen número de cuerpos de Zetas, caminantes e incluso algún Crayer, totalmente carbonizados. Algunos todavía se medio arrastraban por el suelo.

– Cuándo acabará esto – dijo Mirajane, repugnada por lo que veía y olía.

– Entremos rápido. No podemos hacer nada hasta que nos recuperemos del cansancio y las heridas – dijo Jack, mientras abría la puerta de hierro del búnker.

Todos se sentaron en unos bancos. El búnker era pequeño, además de los bancos había unos estantes con conservas de comida, mantas, y una reserva de agua. Había una habtiación detrás de esa, pero estaba cerrada y necesitaba un código. Mientras Lucy y su dron manipulaban la cerradura para forzar el cierre, el resto se sentó. Natsu tomó entre sus brazos a Erza, que por fin recuperó la conciencia, y se puso roja al ver la mirada de preocupación del peli rosa. Intentó zafárselo, pero su cuerpo no la respondía aún debido al mareo.

– Ara ara. Al fin despiertas – comentó la peli blanca con una sonrisa.

– ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó la pelirroja, mientras Natsu, que parecía leer lo que ella quería, la depositaba con suavidad a su lado. Sin embargo, no soltó su mano cuando se sentó a su lado. La rubia vio eso y sintió una rara sensación de rabia en su interior, pero no le dio importancia – Mierda, mi pierna – dijo ella al sentir una oleada de dolor proveniente de su hueso roto. Comprendió, con horror, que por primera vez desde que formaron el Equipo Dragón ella se había convertido en un lastre para el equipo

– En el búnker del sector 4, Erza. Y ahora que estamos todos despiertos… ¿qué cojones pasó antes? – preguntó Jack a Erza, Sin embarco, sus ojos no se despegaban de Gray, que tenía la mirada fija en el suelo.

– Eso mismo me pregunto yo… Gray. Te dije que dispararas – acusó Erza al peli negro, que apretó los dientes.

– Iba a hacerlo, pero no me dio tiempo. Me asusté con esa cosa – contestó él, sin despegar su mirada del suelo.

– Deja de hacer teatro Gray. A mí no me vas a engañar, y lo sabes – saltó Jack, que se puso en pie y se plantó ante él.

– ¡A mi no me hables en ese tono Jack! ¡No es de tu puta incumbencia! – devolvió el grito el peli negro, levantándose y chochando la frente con Jack. Era muy raro verlos así, a los dos miembros más fríos del grupo dejándose llevar por la ira y la negatividad contra un compañero, en mitad de una misión. Que Natsu hiciera eso con uno de los dos, o Erza con Mira, entraba dentro de lo normal. Pero no con esa intensidad, ni con esa tensión.

– ¡LA VIDA DE MIS COMPAÑEROS ESTÁ EN JUEGO! ¡LA VIDA DE MIRA ESTÁ EN PELIGRO! ¡CUÁL ES TU PUTA RELACIÓN CON ESA COSA! – gritó Jack, aún más alto, mientras arrojaba a Gray contra la pared – ¿A qué demonios nos enfrentamos? – preguntó Jack, ahora casi en un susurro. Había miedo en su voz. Gray levantó la mirada y miró a todos sus compañeros shockeados. En el caso de Mira, el shock era principalmente por que Jack la hubiera mencionado a ella de forma individual. Tragó saliva mientas recordaba los sucesos más traumáticos de su vida… mientras rememoraba ése fatídico día, hacía cinco largos años. El día que todo su mundo dejó de existir.

– Tienes razón, Jack. En lo de demonio, me refiero – dijo con una mirada gélida, mientras intentaba contener el torrente de imágenes de muerte y destrucción que llevaban todo ese tiempo recorriendo su cabeza…

– Nos enfrentamos al terror de Iceberg…. **Deliora** –

.

.

 **¿Predecible? Espero que no, deseo que este cambio de trama y éste capítulo tan intenso altere un poco los esquemas. Los tres primeros capítulos eran de relax. Pero éste no va a ser un fic tranquilo, estamos ante un apocalipsis zombie. Tranquilidad y zombies no pueden coexistir, y menos cuando encima el cabrón del autor mete gigantes de más de 20 metros que disparan rayos por la boca.**

 **No revelo nada del próximo capítulo, pero se demorará un poco, que llevo sin tocar varios días CHOQUE DE DRAGONES, y tengo retomar la historia. Seguramente para el viernes tenga listo el siguiente capítulo de FT Z**

 **Aclaración importante: ya expliqué lo que eran las lácrimas, fuentes de energía renovables en forma de cristales. Existen distintos tipos, y sus tipos, si son correctamente modificados, aumentan mucho su poder y les permiten generar, si por ejemplo son de fuego, grandes llamaradas semejantes a las que haría un lanzallamas. En el próximo capítulo colocaré todas las lácrimas conocidas hasta la fecha y sus efectos**

 **Y como dije, aquí están las fichas de los personajes protagonistas. He intentado por todos los medios idear armas y artefactos que se ajusten a las habilidades mágicas de sus usuarios, pero puede haber quedado un poco exagerado. No se me ocurría otra forma de justificar sus increíbles poderes**

 **.**

 **MIRAJANE STRAUSS Alias: La Demonio**

 **Origen y descripción:** Edad 19 años

País de origen Canadá. Pelo blanco largo, ojos azules, alta y de cuerpo de medidas espectaculares. Ropas ajustadas en campaña y holgadas y coloridas fuera de misión. Amable, dulce y amigable, pero con un lado semi oculto imprevisible, violento y aterrador.

 **Función** : Reconocimiento y primeros auxilios.

 **Armamento** : Cuerpo a cuerpo y a distancia

– 2 pistolas modelo TMP de doble cargador. 30 proyectiles por arma.

– 2 cuchillas retráctiles acopladas a los guardabrazos.

– Carabina modificada de largo alcance modelo VEPR. Mira de calor de larga distancia.

– Balas y granadas. Efectos paralizantes, venenosos, neurotóxicos y explosivos. Los venenos sólo afectan a materia orgánica muerta, es decir, a los diferentes tipos de zombies. Las paralizantes afectan a toda clase de seres, ya sean metálicos, orgánicos, vivos o muertos.

– Espada de lácrima negra. Hoja de 50 cm tipo katana. Efectos venenosos o destructivos.

– Cañón retráctil de lácrima morada. Efectos desconocidos. No usa munición.

 **Nivel de habilidad:**

Cuerpo a cuerpo: 8/10 A distancia: 7/10 Inteligencia: 7,5/10

Valentía: 8/10 Velocidad: 8,5/10 Defensa: 6/10

.

 **HAPPY DRAGNEEL Alias: Exceed**

 **Origen y descripción:** Edad 14 años

País de origen Edolas. Joven de pelo azul desordenado y caído por los ojos marrones. De baja estatura y pequeño tamaño. Ropas sueltas en paz, ajustadas en campaña. Joven prodigio, amigable, amable y con un raro fetiche al pescado. Es un poco cobarde, pero totalmente leal.

 **Función** : Mensajero, vigilancia e ingeniero de campaña

 **Armamento** : Cuerpo a cuerpo

– Sistema de cuchillas retráctiles triples en cada mano. Conectadas a los guardabrazos y a los guanteletes de metal que protegen la parte superior de la mano. Se alojan entre los dedos del usuario. Pueden estirarse desde los 10 cm hasta los 80 cm. Equipadas con generadores eléctricos paralizantes y electrocutadores.

– Granadas de humo y cegadoras

– Pistolas de humo de colores

– Carabina modelo PP2000

– 2 lanzadores de ganchos unidos con cuerdas. Se lanzan desde los hombros y permiten a Happy dar grandes saltos, coger impulso, realizar giros a gran velocidad por el aire o incluso elevarse a gran altura sobre el suelo. Van compenetrados con el sistema de vuelo, que se activa por su usuario después de usar este sistema en caso de ser necesario.

– Sistema de vuelo. Dos alas de color blanco hechas de una tela que reacciona y se endurece a los impulsos eléctricos, permitiendo a Happy al accionarla planear e incluso volar por cortos períodos de tiempo. Se enganchan a la parte de atrás de los brazos de Happy

 **Nivel de habilidad:**

Cuerpo a cuerpo: 6/10 A distancia: 3,5/10 Inteligencia: 8/10

Valentía: 5/10 Velocidad: 10/10 Defensa: 3,5/10

.

 **LUCY HEARTFILIA Alias: Meteora**

 **Origen y descrpición:** Edad 18 años

País de origen Inglaterra. Chica de pelo rubio largo, ojos castaños, de altura normal, guapa y de muy buen cuerpo. Ropas reveladoras en época de paz y ajustadas en campaña. Amable, amigable y leal, pero algo nerviosa, y un poco cobarde

 **Función** : Apoyo y comunicaciones

 **Armamento:** Cuerpo a cuerpo y dron a distancia

– 2 pistolas semiautomáticas modelo USP45 de doble cargador.

– Látigo de tela metálica. Es divisible en una, dos o tres partes. Puede acoplársele diferentes tipos de lácrima, permitiendo a la usuaria atacar con efectos de fuego, eléctricos y criogénicos.

– Dron lácrima de apoyo. Apodado Zodiac, es dirigido por comandos de voz y órdenes que solo puede darle Lucy. Su lácrima interna es su motor. Ataques diversos, efectivos, pero desconocidos. Además de su lácrima de funcionamiento se le puede introducir otras lácrimas, que es lo que le permite realizar sus ataques modificados. Capacidad de vuelo, análisis de la situación, de hablar diferentes idiomas y de escaneo de área

 **Nivel de habilidad Lucy:**

Cuerpo a cuerpo: 6/10 A distancia: 3/10 Inteligencia: 6,5/10

Valentía: 4/10 Velocidad: 7/10 Defensa: 6/10

 **Nivel de habilidad dron Zodiac:**

Cuerpo a cuerpo: 0/10 A distancia: 8/10 Inteligencia: 10/10

Valentía: 10/10 Velocidad: 6/10 Defensa: 3/10

.

 **ERZA SCARLET Alias: Titania**

 **Origen y descripción** : Edad 20 años

País de origen Álvarez. De pelo rojo largo, cuerpo de diez, alta y muy fuerte, aunque no se refleja en su musculatura. Es un poco tripolar, pues puede ser tímida, agresiva o amable según las circunstancias. Es leal, honorable y valiente en extremo, pero a veces comete errores.

 **Función:** Guardiana y tanque

 **Armamento** : cuerpo a cuerpo

– 2 cuchillas retráctiles en los guardabrazos

– Juego de armadura pesada completo

– 2 espadas de lácrima de fuego. De efectos ígneos.

– Juego doble de una espada lácrima eléctrica, de efectos eléctricos y paralizantes, y otra espada lácrima de agua, de efectos y manipulación del elemento acuático.

– Espada purgatorio: espada retráctil de gran tamaño con un sistema de cuchillas moto sierra en uno de sus filos, especialmente efectivo contra criaturas de gran tamaño. La espada es retráctil, por lo que se divide en cuatro cuchillas centrales de 50 cm cada una de largo por 25 de ancho, pudiendo si se unen las cuatro llegar a ser de 2 metros de largo. Erza usa ambas manos para su manejo.

– Lanza ametralladora: ametralladora con forma de lanza que Erza usa en situaciones de emergencia. También puede usarse como una lanza explosiva que causa un gran daño en una gran área, pero ese ataque es de un solo uso e inutiliza el arma

– Espada de lácrima de hielo, de efectos criogenizantes

– Cuchillos múltiples de lanzamiento enganchados mediante cadenas.

 **Nivel de habilidad:**

Cuerpo a cuerpo: 9,5/10 A distancia: 5/10 Inteligencia: 8/10

Valentía: 8/10 Velocidad: 5,5/10 Defensa: 9/10

.

 **GRAY FULLBUSTER Alias: Zero**

 **Origen y descripción:** Edad 18 años

País de origen Iceberg. Pelo caído semi largo, y ojos de color negro. Buena complexión física. Altura normal tendiendo a alto. Serio, tranquilo y con una rara manía de quitarse la ropa. Es valiente y leal, pero a veces demasiado frío con las cosas que le rodean, siendo capaz de tomar decisiones difíciles.

 **Función** : Asalto e infiltración

 **Armamento** Cuerpo a cuerpo y a distancia

– Fusil de asalto modelo FAD. Mira infrarroja y cargador doble modificado

– Granadas de humo y de congelación.

– 2 espadas lácrima de efectos criogénicos.

– Balas normales y criogénicas. Las criogénicas congelan pequeñas áreas del lugar donde impactan, reduciendo su resistencia, haciendo que sea más fácil destruir objetos que en caso contrario serían duros y no podrían romperse con facilidad. También provocan la inmovilización de objetivos móviles.

– Un cañón/escopeta con lácrima doble. Permite disparar tanto balas normales como criogénicas, así como rayos de energía helada que congelan grandes áreas, generados gracias a las lácrimas, y crear figuras congeladas como escudos de tamaño medio o pequeñas paredes.

– Varios cuchillos de lanzamiento y de combate

– A veces, se desprende de partes de su armadura, lo que ha obligado al Mando Central a bajar su nota de defensa

 **Nivel de habilidad:**

Cuerpo a cuerpo: 8/10 A distancia: 7/10 Inteligencia: 8/10

Valentía: 7,5/10 Velocidad: 7/10 Defensa: 5,5/10

 **.**

 **JACK MINASTIR Alias: Jaeger**

 **Origen y descripción:** Edad 18 años

País de origen Fiore. De pelo castaño de punta por arriba y caído en el lado izquierdo de la cara, cejas pequeñas y ojos azules. Tiene la forma de cara típica de los dragon slayers como Natsu o Sting, con los rasgos afilados semejantes. Alto y de complexión física semejante a la de Natsu. Le falta la mano izquierda, perdida en un combate con un enemigo. Es simpático, alocado y leal con los conocidos, pero cauto y precavido con los desconocidos y en las misiones. Es muy inteligente, calculador y objetivo cuando es necesario.

 **Función:** Asalto y estratega

 **Armamento:** Cuerpo a cuerpo y a distancia

– 2 pistolas USP.45. Cargador doble modificado, permiten usar balas tanto normales como explosivas.

– Granadas de fragmentación y de humo.

– Ametralladora ligera modelo PKP Pecheneg. Cargador de cien balas. Cuenta debajo del cañón para balas con un cañón lanzagranadas.

– 2 espadas de lácrima de energía pura, de efectos explosivos y atómicos. Las lácrima de energía pura, a diferencia de las de energía normales, pueden causar daños a nivel atómico, pudiendo destruir cualquier cosa si se imprime la energía y habilidad necesaria al golpe, incluyendo las pieles o metales más resistentes.

– Cuhilla retráctil en el guardabrazo derecho.

– Mano izquierda de lácrima de energía. Está hecho de un raro metal y tiene el guardabrazo acoplado. Es una mano robótica con mucha fuerza, incluso para ser robótica. Permite a Jack ejercer grandes presiones y rodear el puño de energía explosiva o desintegradora. En el guardabrazo tiene un lanzador de un gancho encajado a una cuerda, igual que el de Natsu.

– Cañón atómico. Apodado el Kai Flash: función desconocida.

 **Nivel de habilidad:**

Cuerpo a cuerpo: 7,5/10 A distancia: 8/10 Inteligencia: 9/10

Valentía: 8/10 Velocidad: 6,5/10 Defensa: 8/10

 **.**

 **NATSU DRAGNEEL Alias: Salamander**

 **Origen y descprición:** Edad 18 años

País de origen Fiore. Pelo de color rosa rebelde y puntiagudo. Ojos negros y cejas pequeñas. Siempre lleva su bufanda consigo. De actitud alegre, resuelta, confiada, valiente hasta la inconsciencia y totalmente leal. Tiene una cicatriz que va desde la parte superior del pecho, pasa por el cuello y termina en la mejilla, pero no habla de cómo o quién se la hizo. Es un poco destructivo, impulsivo y no se para a pensar las cosas. Tenacidad y resistencia de muy alto nivel.

 **Función** : Asalto y berseker

 **Armamento:** Cuerpo a cuerpo y a distancia

– 2 carabinas ligeras modelo AK-74u. Mira térmica, cargador modificado y posibilidad de disparar de forma individual, de ráfaga, o en grupos de tres balas. Pueden disparar tanto balas normales, como incendiarias, como explosivas.

– 2 lanzallamas lácrima acoplados a los guardabrazos. De corto alcance, llegando a un total de 8 metros de distancia. Se alimentan de la energía de la lácrima ígnea, y cuando esta se acaba dejan de funcionar por un tiempo, hasta que la lácrima se recarga por sí misma o de forma manual.

– Cañón ígneo de doble lácrima. Apodado Loto Carmesí. Permite lanzar ráfagas de fuego líquido a 15 metros de distancia, o bien disparar rayos altamente explosivos o incendiarios a grandes distancias, de efectos altamente destructivos. Es el as bajo la manga de Natsu.

– Puño ígneo. Natsu puede usar un guantelete metálico especial, que se prende en llamas gracias a una lácrima ígnea acoplada, adquiriendo altas temperaturas que le permiten incluso moldear y doblar el metal.

– 2 espadas lácrima de fuego. De efectos incendiarios.

– Granadas cegadoras e incendiarias

– Varios cuchillos lanzadores

– Guantelete modificado con gancho lanzador. Permite a Natsu trepar por edificios, coger impulso y realizar maniobras en el aire.

 **Nivel de habilidad:**

Cuerpo a cuerpo: 8,5/10 A distancia: 8/10 Inteligencia: 7/10

Valentía: 9/10 Velocidad: 7/10 Defensa: 7,5/10


	5. A por Deliora

**Exención de responsabilidad: Los personajes y la historia creados por Hiro Mashima no me pertenecen, son propiedad suya, y escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro**

 **Seguimos en isla Galuna, y las cosas se van a poner mucho más interesantes. Como siempre espero vuestras reviews para mejorar ésta historia.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

 **A POR DELIORA**

 **.**

– ¿Deliora? – preguntó Natsu confuso.

– Se supone que Deliora fue destruido en el país de Iceberg… – dijo Happy haciendo gala de sus amplísimos conocimientos. Gray levantó la vista y miró a sus compañeros.

– Yo soy de allí – dijo con los dientes apretados– Yo tenía una vida normal, hasta que la infección empezó. Nuestro pueblo estaba en un valle montañoso y el ejército protegía ese valle porque había muchos pueblos en esa zona y era fácil de defender. Todo fue bien hasta que esa cosa llegó. Deliora lo destruyó todo a su paso, y mató a todo el mundo… mi familia, mis amigos, casi toda la gente del valle… casi todos murieron – Gray hablaba con rabia y dolor, pero lentamente parecía estar soltando una carga que llevaba años conteniendo – Una cazacaminantes errante me salvó. Ella me enseñó a pelear, a ser valiente, a manejar las armas. También tenía un compañero llamado Lyon…

– ¿Lyon de Lamia Scale? – interrumpió Erza muy sorprendida.

– Sí. Él ya llevaba meses con ella, y nos hicimos grandes amigos. Gracias a ella aprendí la ciencia para modificar y controlar hielo, la criogenización, todo lo relacionado con las lácrimas y la alquimia de los elementos. Ella era la mejor en su campo, nunca he conocido a nadie que se la pueda comparar. Gracias a esa peli negra soy lo que soy hoy en día – Gray miró hacia el techo recordando esos buenos tiempos. Jack ya había juntado piezas y estaba realmente impresionado.

– Espera… espera un segundo. Iceberg… la mejor en su campo… pelo negro… ¿Tu maestra fue Ul? – preguntó con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Mirajane y Erza soltaron un gritito y se taparon la boca con las manos mirando a Gray alucinadas.

– Sí. Fue ella – contestó él apretando los puños.

– Joder… impresionante – dijeron a la vez Happy y Jack.

– Espera, espera, ¿se supone que ella es famosa? – preguntó Natsu rascándose la cabeza. Lucy tampoco sabía de quien hablaban, asique paró de manipular los cierres de la compuerta metálica y les miró con los brazos cruzados.

– Sí primo*. Era una tía realmente increíble por lo que me contó mi padre – confirmó Jack – Ul fue una científica y guerrera increíblemente famosa, y era una de las Diez Grandes Mentes de Isghar antes de que el mundo se fuera a la mierda

– De hecho estuvo a punto de conseguir crear la Armadura del Cero Absoluto, pero nunca consiguió completar su proyecto. Si lo hubiese logrado… ella sola habría valido más que un ejército entero – añadió Happy para que Natsu y Lucy comprendieran rápidamente del nivel de la maestra de Gray.

– Nunca me dejó acceder a sus investigaciones más avanzadas – se defendió Gray – Pero algún día completaré su obra. Yo… yo salí en busca de Deliora cuando creí que podía destruirlo, pero no pude ni llegar a él. Sus zombies me habrían matado de no llegar a aparecer Ul, pero ella tampoco pudo con Deliora… asique ella terminó destruyendo el núcleo criogénico de su arma y lo fusionó con su armadura para encerrar a Deliora en un escudo de hielo irrompible. Pero ella al hacer eso también murió. Su cuerpo se desintegró por la explosión… ella se sacrificó por salvarnos… a mí y a Lyon, al que convencí para que fuera conmigo a por Deliora – la voz de Gray se fue reduciendo hasta que era tan solo un susurro. Por fin se había liberado de esa pesada carga que compartía hasta aquél momento sólo con Lyon. Happy le puso una mano en el hombro en gesto de apoyo.

– Bien, no necesito saber más, compañero. Tendremos que pensar cómo derrotar a esa cosa, seguramente tú Gray sepas algo útil – dijo Jack..

– ¿Cómo quieres que sepa eso imbécil? – casi gritó Gray, pero el peli castaño se había cubierto con una manta y se había recostado contra la esquina de una pared.

– Pues será mejor que entre todos pensemos algo rápido, no tenemos mucho tiempo – dijo Jack conteniendo un bostezo.

– No tenemos tiempo, eso es verdad. En un par de horas, cuando amanezca, tendremos que pasar a la acción y detener a Deliora antes de que la ciudad sea totalmente conquistada. Intentad descansar – dijo Erza con voz seria. Todos los compañeros se quedaron en silencio.

– ¿Por qué tenemos que actuar tan rápido? Tú estás herida, y necesitamos un buen plan y refuerzos para hacer eso – dijo Lucy, que movía suavemente su cabeza mientras su dron seguía trabajando con la puerta.

– Tiene sentido. Si no actuamos rápido, los miles de zetas y caminantes que estaban atacando las murallas volverán junto al Kaiju. Es su naturaleza. Los zetas, caminantes y Craiyus sólo los obedecen a ellos. Por tanto, si le atacamos tendremos que ser muy rápidos en destruirle… si no todas esas cosas se nos echarán encima. Y si esperamos y ellos conquistan la ciudad, volverán junto a Deliora, y entonces no podremos acercarnos fácilmente a él y usaremos muchos suministros y armamento antes del combate importante – razonó Happy mientras se rascaba los mofletes.

– Pues será mejor que descanséis un rato chicos. Yo me quedaré haciendo guardia – dijo Mira con su clásica sonrisa, y se apoyó junto a la puerta. Los demás se durmieron uno a uno, y Lucy ordenó a Zodiac que se desconectara antes de quedarse dormida mirando con una sensación extraña a Natsu, que seguía sosteniendo entre sus brazos a Erza.

.

Las dos horas pasaron y todos se despertaron ante la llamada de Mirajane. La luz del amanecer se colaba por las ventanucos de cristal irrompible de la puerta blindada del búnker Lucy consiguió abrir la compuerta, que había dejado casi abierta anteriormente.

– Buenos días pelirroja – saludó Natsu a la chica acomodada entre sus brazos pese a la incomodidad de sus armaduras.

– Buenos días idiota de pelo salmón – respondió ella con una tímida sonrisa. Se puso en pie con esfuerzo, ya que la pierna no estaba curada. No podía realizar movimientos muy forzados, pero podría apañárselas para lanzar algún ataque donde concentrara buena parte de la energía de sus lácrimas. Lucy estaba inclinada sobre la cerradura de la compuerta de acero, fingiendo no haberles oído, y después de un minuto finalmente consiguió abrirla. Los compañeros entraron en la habitación y se encontraron en una sala grande, con un gran almacén y algo tapado con una lona. Natsu y Gray tiraron de la lona y todos los chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta babeando.

– ¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!¡INCREÍBLEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – chillaron los cuatro, mientras se agarraban la cabeza con las manos, se tiraban de los pelos y saltaban.

– ¿Qué tienen estas cosas que les despiertan estos sentimientos? – suspiró Lucy, totalmente desinteresada.

– Ara ara… me pregunto si Natsu reaccionaría también así si te viera desnuda Lucy – comentó Mira con una sonrisa un poco pervertida. Lucy se puso muy roja y Erza puso los ojos en blanco, pero la rubia no tardó en lanzar un contraataque.

– Y yo me pregunto cómo reaccionaría Jack al verte a ti desnuda – dijo con una sonrisa cruel. Pero su compañera sólo sonrió aún más. Al girarse las tres chicas vieron a Natsu y Jack acercándose, asique dejaron el tema de lado.

– Podemos usarlo, está en perfecto funcionamiento – dijo Natsu con una sonrisa enorme

– Eso todavía está por – empezó a decir Erza, pero fue interrumpido por Jack, que había cargado a Mirajane sin contemplaciones y la estaba llevando a esa cosa.

– ¡ESTO NO ES UNA NEGOCIACIÓN! – rugió Jack, con Mira balanceándose muy divertida sobre su hombro.

– ¡VAMOS A SUBIR AHÍ TE GUSTE O NO ERZA! – coreó Natsu, olvidando el terror que sentía hacia Titania. La cargó a estilo nupcial y fue hacia allá también. Pero Happy miró con pena esa cosa y se dirigió hacia la otra habitación del búnker en la que habían dormido.

– Ellas os gussssstan – dijo en voz baja y tapándose la boca. Pero luego se puso serio – Tengo un plan alternativo, pero es mejor que no vengáis conmigo, todos sois muy ruidosos y lentosssss. Yo puedo escapar y ocultarme de cualquier caminante o incluso Crayer con el que me cruce. Lucy ¿Zodiac puede controlar los mandos de un vehículo? – preguntó Happy con una mirada de resolución.

– Sí, sí que puede – respondió Lucy extrañada.

– ¡Aye! Necesitaré que me lo prestes y que modifiques los comandos de voz para que pueda dirigirlo – fue la extraña respuesta del peli azul.

– ¿¡En serio no vas a venir!? – preguntó Natsu verdaderamente ofendido.

– No puedo chicos… confiad en mí – respondió Happy con un gran esfuerzo y cara triste.

– Se te debería caer la cara de vergüenza Happy – le reprocó Gray.

– No sé qué tiene eso de especial para que estéis actuando como idiotas – dijo Lucy defendiendo a Happy.

– Si él tiene un plan y no quiere subir en esa monstruosidad dejadle en paz, dementes – gritó Erza golpeando la cabeza de Natsu, lo que provocó que ambos acabaran en el suelo y Natsu se llevara otro golpe de propina.

– Sois todos unos herejes – dijo Jack muy serio desde lo alto de la cosa.

– Bien Happy, suerte con lo que vayas a hacer. ¡Nosotros vamos a arrasar con todo lo que pillemos en nuestro camino y a destrozar a el Kaiju! – gritó Natsu alzando el puño hacia el techo, siendo coreado por puños al aire de Jack y Gray, que por un instante había olvidado el temor que le producía ese maldito monstruo. Las chicas sólo suspiraron y se dejaron ayudar para subir a esa cosa.

Happy salió con el dron por la puerta por la que habían entrado y comenzó a desplazarse por las alturas haciendo uso de sus ganchos. "Tened mucho cuidado chicos… y esperadme" pensó el joven de catorce años

.

– ¡UAJAJAJAJAAJAJA! ¡A POR DELIORAAAA! – reía y gritaba Natsu aferrando con fuerza la ametralladora Kord de calibre 12,7 situada en la torreta del comandante, mientras ascendían hacia el lugar donde los telémetros habían situado a Deliora. Habían salido del búnker hacía cerca de veinte minutos y su camino sólo había dejado una estela de zombies destrozados, árboles caídos y humo y destrucción. Los pocos zetas y un par de crayers que habían logrado acercarse a ellos habían caído bajo el fuego ardiente de los lanzallamas del Dragneel.

– ¡ÉSTO NOS LO LLEVAMOS AL GREMIO! – chilló Jack mientras ajustaba la calibración del cañón para adaptarlo a la empinada colina que estaban a punto de rebasar.

– ¡ESO SE DA POR HECHO! – confirmó Gray con su cabeza asomada por la torreta delantera desde la que controlaba una segunda ametralladora de calibre 6,5.

Se desplazaban en un vehículo, por si cabe alguna duda. Para ser exactos, en un tanque de gran tamaño, moderno, y sorprendentemente rápido. El T-14 Armata. Superó la colina y enfiló por un camino llano. Lo que el Equipo Dragón había encontrado y tanto revuelo había causado era el modelo más avanzado de tanque del ejército de Fiore, la clase Armata, diseñada en colaboración con los rusos unos años antes de la invasión zombie. Si un tanque ya es algo peligroso, estos monstruos con capacidad para ocho personas pero que podían ser manejados por sólo tres, eran el culmen de la evolución de vehículos acorazados. Con una velocidad en llano de 70 kilómetros hora, un cañón lácrima principal modificado de 135 milímetros que disparaba tanto proyectiles como descargas de energía, y dos torretas lanzamisiles en los flancos del vehículo, los chicos del grupo se sentían ahora invencibles. Incluso las chicas se habían contagiado por el entusiasmo al ver como los zombies que no caían por las ametralladoras eran literalmente aplastados por el tanque. En el gremio no tenían más que un tanque, aunque sí contaban con vehículos blindados con armamento. Pero esto… esto era otra cosa totalmente distinta. Todos notaban cómo el motor tiraba con facilidad de la máquina, pese al gran peso del blindaje y los mecanismos, con una facilidad asombrosa. A unos kilómetros, en una gran explanada en la base de la montaña, se encontraba Deliora. El cañón con fijación térmica del blanco tenía un alcance de 4 kilómetros, por lo que tenían que llegar hasta esa explanada para tenerle a tiro.

 **Flashback**

– Que no se convierta esto en costumbre, pervertido. ¿Pero estás listo para esto? – le preguntó Natsu al peli negro, mientras se lo llevaba a un aparte para que no les oyeran. Quizá eran rivales a muerte, pero en el fondo eran grandes amigos. Puede que incluso los mejores. Ninguno de los dos era tan idiota como para no apoyarse el uno al otro en situaciones de gran necesidad.

– Tsk… no quiero tu compasión, idiota – contestó Gray cruzándose de brazos.

– No es compasión imbécil. Sólo quiero saber si a la hora de la verdad podré contar contigo. No puedo permitir que los demás estén en peligro – dijo Natsu con seriedad.

– Te recuerdo que aquí no tenemos líderes, cada uno que se preocupe por su propio pellejo y todos juntos venceremos. Como siempre hacemos – repuso Gray, pero menos convencido que antes.

– Escúchame Gray – dijo Natsu poniendo una mano en su hombro. El peli negro se quedó sorprendido. Era una de las pocas veces que Natsu se dirigía a él por su nombre, y eso era señal de que de verdad estaba preocupado – Hace años le prometí a mi padre que siempre protegería a mi familia. Todos en Fairy Tail sois mi familia, incluido un inútil pervertido como tú. Deliora te da miedo, y es algo totalmente normal. Ya sabemos lo que pasó, pero eso es pasado ahora. La pregunta aquí es… ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer ahora? – preguntó Natsu sosteniéndole una mirada resuelta. Gray le miró y sonrió. Se separó de él un par pasos y alzó su puño extendiendo el dedo índice, el símbolo de batalla de Fairy Tail.

– ¡Voy a derrotar a Deliora! – gritó. Natsu sonrió, y ambos subieron al tanque, donde ya se encontraban sus demás compañeros. El peli rosa guió a Erza hasta un asiento rodeado de controles en la parte izquierda frontal del vehículo.

– Erza, toma el puesto del conductor, no necesitas usar las piernas para eso. Se acelera en este botón, y se frena con éste otro. EL cambio de marcha es automático. Es más sencillo de llevar que el Dragon Force, asique para ti esto no será ningún problema, ¿todo entendido? – explicó Natsu a Erza colocándolo en la posición del piloto.

– Vaya, para esto sí escuchaste a tu padre ¿no? – preguntó Erza sorprendida por el conocimiento del vehículo que tenía Natsu.

– Es que esto no es lo mismo Erza. Esto es simplemente guay – contestó Natsu rascándose la cabeza.

– Tú lo has dicho compañero – dijo Jack, que había tomado el puesto del artillero y revisaba todos los mandos y controles. Era la parte más complicada de manejar debido a la calibración de la torreta y del cañón, y él conocía tan bien como Natsu el funcionamiento del vehículo – ¡Mira ocúpate del sistema de recarga y de los refrigeradores de la lácrima del cañón! El sistema de funcionamiento es automático, y sigue el mismo patrón que los cañones defensivos de Fairy Tail, pero funciona mejor si lo maneja alguien tan hábil como tú

– Ara ara, esto es demasiado sencillo Jack – dijo la peli blanca sentándose en su zona asignada. Al fin y al cabo, ella era experta en ese tipo de tecnologías.

– Lucy, el asiento de detrás de Erza es para los misiles. Eres más lista que yo, seguro que sabes manejarlo sin que yo tenga que decir nada… tampoco presté mucha atención a Igneel sobre eso. Gray, abre la compuerta de la derecha de Erza, y usa la ametralladora frontal para destrozar todo lo que se mueva – concluyó Natsu mientras subía por la estrecha escalera y tomaba la posición de la ametralladora principal.

– ¡Por una vez estamos de acuerdo en algo cabeza de llamas! – gritó Gray abriendo la compuerta y situándose a los mandos de la torreta.

– ¡AVAAAAAAAAANCEN! ¡POR FAIRY TAIL! – rugió Natsu y el vehículo salió a toda velocidad por la puerta abierta del almacén del búnker.

 **Fin del flashback**

El Armata superó la última cuesta y enfiló hacia la llanura donde se encontraba Deliora. Le escoltaban varios centenares de zetas y caminantes, pero Natsu y Gray comenzaron a usar sus trazadoras para destruir a todos. Deliora era un monstruo semi orgánico, de unos veinticinco metros de altura. Su cabeza tenía grandes cuernos y ojos rojos sin pupila. Y una afilada dentadura. Tenía pelaje negro en la cabeza, en la parte de atrás de los cuernos que le nacían en la frente, y su cuerpo hecho de una gruesa y rugosa piel protegida por placas metálicas de color negro era de color azul oscuro y gris. Era de aspecto semi humano, y además del rayo verde que les había disparado durante la noche cuando estaban en el Dragon Force, su mejor arma parecían ser sus enormes manos en forma de garra y unas grandes cuchillas negras que tenía en la parte de atrás de los antebrazos y la delantera de las espinillas.

– Chicos, parece que el abdomen, los muslos y la cara de la bestia están desprotegidos de placas de metal. ¡Concentraremos el fuego ahí! – dijo Erza mientras hacía complicadas maniobras para esquivar el ataque de un grupo de Crayers. Natsu activó sus lanzallamas dejándolos dañados, siguieron avanzando. La gran velocidad y maniobrabilidad del Armata era su mayor esperanza para llegar hasta Deliora. Pero el Kaiyu no se estuvo quieto, esperando a que ellos llegaran hasta él. Giró su horrible cara hacia ellos, y de su boca brotó un enorme rayo de luz verde, que avanzó rápidamente hacia ellos destrozando el suelo a su paso. Erza giró totalmente los controles y el tanque derrapó hacia la derecha, esquivando por centímetros el gigantesco rayo. Cuando se despejó el humo comprobaron a través de las cámaras y ventanillas del tanque que había abierto una larguísima raja en la tierra. No se podía ver el fondo.

– ¡Si nos da eso estamos fritos! – dijo con miedo Lucy. Natsu asomó la cabeza por el hueco de la compuerta superior y la sonrió con seguridad.

– No permitiré que os ocurra nada. ¡Avancemos! – dijo, y volvió al exterior. Jack calibró el ajuste contra la boca abierta de Deliora. No pensaba dejar pasar una oportunidad como ésa.

– ¡Cañón lácrima a máxima potencia! ¡FUEGO! – gritó el peli castaño, y un potente rayo de energía azul y negra brotó del cañón del tanque.

– Le he añadido un toquecito personal – dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa inocente. Había acoplado al núcleo del cañón la lácrima morada de su mejor arma. El rayo impactó de lleno contra la boca de Deliora, que rugió de dolor mientras caía al suelo cuan largo era.

– Buen trabajo Mira. Pero ahora el cañón está sobrecargado, tardará unos minutos en estar operativo de nuevo – informó Jack.

– ¿Nos lo hemos cargado? – preguntó Gray a Natsu.

– No lo sé. Pero me he quedado sin munición de la trazadora – dijo éste con una sonrisa.

– ¿Reanudamos la apuesta? – preguntó Gray.

– ¡Claro! – gritó Natsu, y saltó del vehículo con todas sus armas y armadura, que llevaban todos preparados por si acaso. Gray le siguió con gesto más serio, y al salir cerró la compuerta de la ametralladora. Mirajane imitó a los dos y salió del vehículo con la blanca melena ondeando al viento.

Los tres compañeros, cubiertos por el Armata, que daba vueltas a su alrededor aplastando zombies, luchaban juntos usando lanzallamas, carabinas y espadas lácrima para acabar con los últimos grupos de zetas y caminantes que quedaban por la explanada. Pero no había pasado ni un minuto desde el disparo del cañón cuando Deliora se puso de nuevo en pie. El Equipo Dragón comprobó con horror cómo la destruida piel de su mandíbula y de la zona inferior de su cara volvía a reconstruirse, como si no tuviera daños.

– Por algo es un Kaiju, si hubiese sido tan fácil me habría decepcionado – sonrió Natsu, agarrando su espada de fuego y encendiendo su puño metálico – Estoy encendido.

Dentro del tanque, las dos chicas y el peli castaño comprobaron con horror cómo volvía a levantarse, y cómo Natsu salía corriendo hacia él.

– Erza, tenemos que impedir que se fije en Natsu – dijo Jack. El cañón ya estaba de nuevo operativo, asique activó el sistema de recarga automática y disparó un proyectil explosivo a la cara del monstruo, causándole daños y logrando cegar uno de sus ojos. Erza comenzó a desplazarse por el terreno atrayendo la vista de Deliora, que con un alarido lanzó su rayo verde contra ellos. Lograron esquivarlo por poco, y Lucy activó los sistemas de misiles para dañar uno de sus brazos, que iba destinado a golpear a Gray y Mirajane.

– Comunicaciones listas chicos – dijo Lucy, habiendo logrado regular un canal por el cual los seis podían comunicarse, gracias a los micros que llevaban en la armadura.

– Bien, nosotros seguiremos atacando con el tanque. Tenemos que ser rápidos, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que le lleguen refuerzos – dijo Erza, mientras seguía desplazando el Armata buscando llamar la atención de Deliora. Su brazo lentamente iba reconstruyendo los tejidos que lo protegían, como si no hubiese sufrido daños.

– Chicos, ¡lanzad un ataque combinado! – gritó Natsu mirando a sus compañeros. Los dos asintieron y apuntaron con sus cañones lácrima más efectivos contra el enemigo.

– ¡Disparo del dragón de hielo! – gritó Gray, usando toda la energía de su escopeta/cañón lácrima. Un torrente de energía criogénica salió disparado del cañón y se estrelló contra la pierna de Deliora hacia la que corría Natsu, congelándola totalmente, pero sin conseguir astillarla. Deliora rugió de dolor, y trató de golpear a Gray, pero Mirajane no se quedó parada.

– ¡Desgarro demoníaco! – gritó ella, y usó su cañón lácrima de energía oscura para desintegrar la mano del monstruo, consiguiendo que Gray se alejara a tiempo. Pero la lácrima, usada antes en el Armata, quedó sobrecargada, por lo que su mejor arma ahora era inútil. Ambos tuvieron que desenvainar sus espadas, pues varios grupos de zombies se les habían echado encima.

– ¡Es nuestra oportunidad! – gritó Lucy, y Jack, cargando al máximo de energía el cañón del , lo disparó contra el brazo del monstruo en el lugar donde Mira había destruido su mano, destrozando el hueso y la armadura que lo protegía. Lucy usó todos los misiles que quedaban en el vehículo para aumentar aún más los daños. Natsu en ese tiempo que distrajeron y dañaron a Deliora llegó hasta él, y comenzó a trepar usando su gancho de impulso y su guantelete. El problema era que el brazo del Kaiju volvía a regenerarse. Daba igual con lo que le golpearan, siempre conseguía regenerarse.

– ¡Tenemos que replegarnos chicos! ¡Esa cosa debe tener alguna célula de energía interna que lo regenera una y otra vez, necesitamos más potencia de fuego para dañar directamente eso! – se dio cuenta Jack, informando a sus compañeros por el canal de comunicación y asomando la cabeza por la compuerta del comandante.

– ¿Esa cosa estará en su cuerpo no? – preguntó Natsu con una extraña voz.

– Sí, seguramente, por eso tenemos que replegarnos – confirmó Jack, observando cómo su amigo seguía trepando y llegaba hasta el hombro de Deliora, que rugía con fiereza mientras terminaba de reconstruir su dañado brazo.

– Jack, por favor, protege a Lucy y a Erza – dijo por una línea cerrada Natsu.

– ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¡No hagas tonterías Natsu! – gritó Jack, captando la atención de Erza y Lucy, que le miraron preocupadas. Antes de que ninguno pudiera decir nada más, Natsu saltó hacia la cara de Deliora, con intenciones de atacarle, pero el monstruo movió su horrible cara y engulló al peli rosa con sus mandíbulas antes de que pudiera hacer nada. La comunicación con él se cortó en ese mismo momento.

Natsu acababa de ser tragado por esa cosa. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por el rostro de Lucy, que creyó en ese momento que acababa de perder a la persona más especial que había conocido sin haber podido decirle lo que significaba para ella. Erza estaba en shock, incapaz de reaccionar, y mucho menos de mover el vehículo. Sólo podía pensar que su Natsu acaba de desaparecer de su mundo, o al menos eso creía. No podía pensar, y mucho menos moverse. Deliora, aunque no destacaba por su inteligencia, se fijó en que el tanque que tanto daño le había hecho se había parado. Con un rugido rompió el hielo de Gray que sujetaba su pierna al suelo, y preparó un nuevo ataque de su poderosísimo rayo.

– ¡Erza mueve esto! – gritó Jack, viendo como el rayo comenzaba a acumularse en la gran boca da la criatura – ¡ERZAAAAAAAAAA! – gritó aún más alto, pero se dio cuenta que ella sería incapaz de moverse por lo que acababa de contemplar.

"Jack, por favor, protege a Lucy y a Erza"

– Mierda… como si no fuera a hacerlo aunque no me lo hubieras dicho, primo*. También son mis amigas – susurró, y saltó del vehículo, poniéndose delante de él. Preparó su mejor arma, el cañón atómico Kai Flash. No había tiempo para sacarlas de allí, ni para quitar a Erza de los mandos del tanque y dirigirlo él mismo – ¡LUCY SACA A ERZA DE AHÍ! – la gritó a través del canal que todos compartían, haciendo que Gray y Mirajane, que ya se habían librado de los zombies que les habían rodeado, se giraran y mirasen hacia donde estaban.

Pero no había tiempo, Deliora lanzó su rayo con su odioso y aterrador rugido, y Jack se mantuvo firme en el sitio viendo ese torrente destructivo acercarse. "Sólo puedo ganar tiempo" comprendió, pero se negaba a rendirse. El cañón que portaba, de color negro con franjas doradas, se había acoplado a su mano y a su brazo, de forma que parecía una prolongación del mismo.

– ¡Destello Estelar! – gritó, pues también tenía la misma manía que el resto de sus compañeros de poner nombre a sus ataques especiales. De la boca de su arma secreta brotó un torrente de energía de color dorado, que impactó contra el láser de Deliora, iniciando un choque de los dos rayos. Ésa era la fuerza secreta de la lácrima de energía de su arma más poderosa, el Kai Flash. En el Equipo Dragón, solamente el Loto Carmesí de Natsu y la espada Purgatorio de Erza superaban por poco a su ataque y a su arma. Aunque eran mejores que el Kai Flash, al menos por el momento.

Erza seguía sin reaccionar, pero Lucy, cegada por las lágrimas consiguió arrastrarla por el suelo del tanque. Por desgracia, el arma de Jack no era rival para el láser verde de Deliora. Ni su arma ni seguramente casi ninguna, era algo demasiado poderoso. Deliora al fin y al cabo era un Kaiju. Gray se dio cuenta y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia el monstruo, disparándole sus balas criogénicas a la boca, consiguiendo congelarla y detener el ataque del monstruo.

Pero fue demasiado tarde. El rayo explotó a sólo unos metros de Jack, que fue alcanzado de lleno por la explosión. La luz verde lo envolvió, y salió disparado estrellándose contra el blindaje frontal del tanque. Pasaron unos segundos, que para Mira se hicieron especialmente eternos, mientras Deliora gemía intentando romper el hielo de su mandíbula.

Erza bajó del tanque con Lucy, y miraron a su compañero notando algo extraño en él. Entonces comprobaron con horror lo que pasaba.

Jack no se movía.

Y Natsu había sido tragado por Deliora.

¿Hasta aquí había llegado el Equipo Dragón?

.

.

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo chicos.**

 **El símbolo de * que he puesto antes, es para señalar una cosa importante que puede no haber sido notada. Natsu y Jack son primos, porque sus padres Igneel y Äldunade son hermanos, aunque por temas personales usan distintos apellidos, (que no se interprete como que la relación entre ambos es mala, porque es la relación típica de dos hermanos que se quieren, se pegan y se apoyan)**

 **En el próximo capítulo seguiremos con la historia de ésta misión Defcom 2, que se está complicando por momentos**

 **Y por último, creo que fue una sorpresa lo de utilizar un tanque Armata. Es el modelo más bonito y sofisticado que conozco, y además ha sido modificado por el ejército de Fiore, por lo que no es exactamente igual a las fotos que podáis ver en google de él, aunque sí muy parecido**.


	6. La técnica secreta

**Exención de responsabilidad: Los personajes y la historia creados por Hiro Mashima no me pertenecen, son propiedad suya, y escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro**

 **Sin más otro capítulo bastante corto, pero cargado de epicidad. Espero que lo disfrutéis al leerlo, porque yo desde luego lo he disfrutado al escribirlo.**

.

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

 **LA TÉCNICA SECRETA**

.

Natsu había sido tragado por Deliora en su arriesgado ataque. Y Jack se había sacrificado para proteger a Lucy y Erza y ahora no se movía. Gray soltó un grito de rabia y congeló con su munición criogénica las piernas y un brazo del Kaiju, que por el momento parecía tener problemas y se había quedado inmóvil. Mirajane se olvidó del combate y salió corriendo hacia Jack, al que también se habían acercado lentamente Erza y Lucy.

Deliora rugió de dolor, y se escuchó una ahogada explosión procedente del interior del monstruo, que cayó hacia atrás. Mirajane no prestó atención a esos sonidos y estrechó a Jack entre sus brazos. Horrorizada, comprobó que tenía unas cuantas quemaduras y algunas de sus placas de armadura y kevlar estaban medio fundidas. El brazo izquierdo ya no existía. Su arma, el Kai Flash, su mano prótesis, hecha de metal, y el brazo hasta la mitad de la parte superior del mismo, se habían desintegrado por la explosión. Por suerte, estaba inconsciente. Rápidamente, Mirajane con la ayuda de Lucy hizo un torniquete en el brazo del peli castaño para detener la hemorragia.

Deliora rodó por el suelo destrozando todo a su paso y aplastando a los zombies que seguían llegando desde los bosques del sur de la explanada, mientras rugía de dolor, haciendo que todos tuvieran que taparse los oídos con las manos. Se incorporó y todos vieron que bajo las placas de su pecho, la piel estaba brillando con un intenso fulgor naranja. Mientras miraban, las placas del pecho comenzaron a fundirse, y finalmente, se produjo una gran explosión. Las placas semi fundidas salieron disparadas hacia el cielo, mientras el monstruo caía de rodillas rugiendo de dolor. Tenía un gran boquete en el centro del pecho del cual saltó una sombra, que cayó rodando por el suelo. Cuando se levantó, todos vieron el rostro del peli rosa al que creyeron muerto, con una radiante sonrisa, y cubierto de restos y sangre de esa cosa de arriba abajo. Bastante asqueroso de ver y de oler, la verdad, pero a él no parecía importarle. Extendió su brazo derecho y todos pudieron ver, ennegrecido por el fuego de Natsu, los restos de un conjunto de cables y una gran joya de color morado que se deshacía lentamente

– Éste era su núcleo de regeneración. Ahora podemos derrotar a ese cabrón – dijo con seguridad, pero se tambaleó un poco por el cansancio. La aventura por el interior de esa cosa no había sido agradable ni sencilla, desde el momento en que usó sus espadas para rajar el conducto por el que estaba siendo empujado, y se metió por el agujero para encontrarse dentro del cuerpo de Deliora. Y es que pese a que estaba acostumbrado al calor y su cuerpo aguantaba muy bien altas temperaturas, le había costado no perder la conciencia dentro de esa cosa. Por suerte la armadura y las protecciones de kevlar eran ignífugas, y también aislaban del calor, algo necesario en un guerrero que basaba casi todos sus ataques en el fuego y las explosiones, por lo que había podido aguantar y dejarse guiar por su instinto por el interior de esa cosa, hecha de partes tanto orgánicas como de partes de metales y cables. Cuando encontró lo que creyó que podía ser el núcleo, usó sus espadas para destrozar los cables que ataban la gema al cuerpo, y luego usó sus granadas para abrir un boquete en lo que creyó que podía ser la salida, que era la piel y protecciones del pecho del Kaiju.

Y así era como, una vez más, lo que parecía una locura más de Natsu se transformaba en una idea brillante. Aunque lo primero no iba reñido con lo segundo. Transformando la desesperación en esperanza, como tantas otras veces.

 **Nota del autor: tema recomendado "Dragon Force" de Fairy Tail A ser posible uno largo, estamos llegando a los finishers de la batalla, y creedme, merece la pena que lo tengáis de fondo hasta el golpe final.**

– ¡Cabeza de llamas! ¡Fuiste tú quien me enseñó a no tener miedo a este desgraciado! ¡Enseñémosle ahora por qué debe temer a nuestro gremio! – gritó Gray desenvainando sus espadas de hielo y corriendo hacia Deliora. Éste hizo brotar de uno de sus brazos una gran cantidad de cuerdas negras de un material duro, pero Gray rotaba en el aire y saltaba con gran agilidad cortándolas, siempre avanzando.

– ¡Estoy encendido! – rugió Natsu, y lanzó su gancho directo hacia donde se dirigía Gray. El peli negro adivinó las intenciones de Natsu y enganchó la correa del cable, giró sobre sí mismo y ayudó a Natsu a coger impulso, que salió disparado al recoger el cable hacia la cabeza de Deliora. El Kaiju observó como avanzaba y lanzó su rayo de energía, pero Natsu se había anticipado y había lanzado el gancho de nuevo contra el hombro del monstruo. Accionó el mecanismo de recogida justo a tiempo, y el rayo pasó a menos de un metro de él. Mientras se desplazaba por el aire, pasó junto a la mandíbula de Deliora, y el peli rosa hizo rotar su cuerpo mientras volaba, rajando con sus espadas de lácrima de fuego la piel y los dientes del costado izquierdo del Kaiju, y provocándole quemaduras – ¡Espadas dobles del dragón de fuego! – gritó, mientras lanzaba ese golpe demoledor. Aterrizó sobre el hombro mientras soltaba su última granada ígnea hacia la cabeza de Deliora, y corrió por el hombro mientras seguía rajando la piel y los metales del monstruo con sus espadas de llamas. La granada explotó junto a uno de los ojos de Deliora, que quedó cegado mientras se tambaleaba, pero hizo aparecer las cuerdas negras en el brazo por el que corría Natsu. Una de ellas golpeó de lleno al peli rosa, rajándole las protecciones de kevlar y la piel del abdomen de debajo, y haciéndole una fea herida, que por suerte era poco profunda. Natsu contuvo un gemido y al encontrarse de nuevo en el aire, accionó el gancho apuntándolo a uno de los cuernos del Kaiju, y salió catapultado hasta quedar suspendido en el aire a más de veinte metros por encima de la cabeza de Deliora, brevemente fuera de su ángulo de visión.

– ¡AHORA ZERO! – gritó Natsu, mientras se preparaba para lanzar su mejor ataque*

– Erza, creo que esa cosa sigue regenerándose… pero mucho más lento – decía Lucy segundos antes de que Natsu aterrizara sobre el hombro de Deliora, intentando no observar cómo Natsu se jugaba la vida con su característica temeridad. La chica tenía muy buen ojo. Era cierto, Deliora seguía regenerando las heridas, pero mucho más despacio y con peores resultados que antes. Parecía que sólo conseguía evitar que las heridas imposibilitaran su movilidad, pero no podía reconstruir los tejidos exteriores del boquete que Natsu le hizo en el pecho al salir. En cuanto al resto de ataques que le habían hecho, todavía no habían empezado a recuperarse de ellos.

– Reequipar: Lanza del Gigante – dijo Erza, mientras agarraba de su espalda una lanza de un metro de largo, que era su segunda mejor arma. Parecía una lanza de justas medievales más ancha de lo normal, pero con un estrecho cañón debajo de la cuchilla, y tres impulsores en el medio del arma, que la hacían parecer como un cohete. Extendió la parte inferior, hasta que la lanza tuvo metro y medio de largo, y apretó un botón. La lanza de color amarillo y negro, se iluminó en algunas zonas y comenzó a vibrar. Erza la agarró como si fuera una jabalina, mientras Natsu saltaba hasta quedar muy por encima de Deliora, y se preparó para lanzar ignorando el dolor de su pierna rota.

Gray no había estado parado, y mientras Natsu subía hacia la cabeza de Deliora, él terminaba de esquivar o cortar todos los ataques del monstruo. Gray saltó hacia él, usando sus espadas criogénicas para rajar la piel de una de las piernas del Kaiju, que quedó de nuevo pegado al suelo en esa pierna. Rodó por el suelo, preparando su ataque a la pierna izquierda, pero el Kaiju pegó un gran pisotón que casi le alcanza y que hizo temblar el suelo. Aunque el peli negro esquivó hábilmente ese ataque, el alargado brazo izquierdo de Deliora lo atrapó sin que tuviera tiempo para esquivarlo, y lo elevó en el aire mientras le apretaba con fuerza. Gray jadeó de dolor, mientras veía como Deliora buscaba literalmente aplastar su cuerpo. Hacía años ese monstruo había aplastado su voluntad. No aplastaría ahora su cuerpo.

– ¡ESTO ES POR MI FAMILIA! ¡ESTO ES POR UL! ¡VOY A SUPERARTE DELIORAAA! – gritó, mientras con un esfuerzo sobrehumano conseguía usar sus espadas criogénicas para fragmentar los músculos de las garras de Deliora, dejando un hueco lo suficientemente grande como para que pudiera salir de la prisión de sus garras. Comenzó a caer hacia el suelo mientras sacaba de su espalda su cañón escopeta criogénico. Cebó la célula de energía y activó un rayo de hielo que congeló y dañó gravemente todo el torso de Deliora y uno de sus brazos. La onda de choque del rayo lo hizo volar por el aire, y se habría estrellado contra el suelo a gran velocidad de no usar sus conocimientos de la química del hielo para generar con las granadas que le quedaban un tobogán, por el cual se deslizó hasta rodar por el suelo, lastimado, pero vivo.

El ataque de Gray hizo soltar un chillido agudo a Deliora, que estaba agonizando. Al no poder mover una pierna, el cuerpo y el brazo, alzó la cabeza hacia el cielo y comprobó como Natsu había empezado a caer hacia él. La bestia, cegada por el odio, abrió su boca lista para lanzar su rayo destructor contra el peli rosa, que no tenía forma alguna de esquivarlo. Natsu vio su propia muerte generándose a gran velocidad en la mandíbula de Deliora, pero no se arredró. No podía fallar a sus amigos, a Erza, a Lucy. Llevaba entre sus manos mientras descendía el juguetito que había inventado hacía solo unas semanas con la ayuda de su amigo Macao. El mango de una espada, de color amarillo, con una lácrima de lava y otra de fuego acopladas a la misma, algo que había conseguido de milagro y que estaba catalogado como alto secreto.

Deliora iba a disparar. Pero en ese segundo, uno de esos segundos que cambian la historia de una persona, de sus amigos, de un país o incluso del mundo, una lanza apareció de la nada y se estrelló contra Deliora a la altura de su mandíbula, traspasándola de lado a lado y estrellándose contra el paladar superior del Kaiju. Erza había lanzado con todas sus fuerzas, que no eran pocas, el arma, dañándose de gravedad la pierna en la carrera para coger impulso, pero la dio igual. A medio camino, los tres impulsores se habían accionado y la lanza explosiva había volado hacia su objetivo a toda velocidad, llegando en el momento justo. La potencia del golpe cerró la mandíbula de la bestia, dándole a Natsu vía libre para lanzar su ataque final. Era el todo por el todo. Alzó el mango de la espada sobre su cabeza y apretó los dos botones que la activaban. Una enorme espada de fuego líquido y magma increíblemente caliente se generó. Tenía cerca de un metro y medio de largo, y unos treinta centímetros de ancho. Se mantenía estable, sin caer el abrasador contenido sobre Natsu, gracias a la tecnología tan moderna que tenían a su disposición en los gremios de cazacaminantes.

– Técnica secreta del cazador de fuego. ¡ESPADA DE LLAMAS DEL FÉNIX! – rugió Natsu, mientras lanzaba un tajo vertical contra la cara de Deliora. La fuerza de Natsu, combinada con la inercia del golpe y de la caída desde las alturas, hicieron que el corte se abriera camino primero por la cara, luego el cuello y por último por todo el torso del Kaiju. Natsu descendió mientras gritaba, abrasando todo a su paso, hasta llegar cerca del muslo, donde su espada se disolvió, habiéndose agotado la energía de las lácrimas a toda velocidad por la intensidad del ataque. Natsu cayó al suelo con su armadura totalmente cubierta de humo y restos de Deliora, que ya no gritó, ni aulló ni rugió. Simplemente cayó hacia atrás mientras el fuego líquido del ataque final seguía haciendo su trabajo. Natsu se puso en pie y se giró hacia sus compañeros. Todos estaban heridos y por los suelos, pero estaban vivos, y habían ganado. Las llamas de la espada de fénix explotaron a espaldas de Salamander, iluminando y recortando su cuerpo contra la explosión, mientras alzaba su dedo índice hacia el cielo, realizando el símbolo de victoria de Fairy Tail.

.

 **Ya podéis parar el dragon force si lo habéis puesto, y si no vosotros os lo perdéis jajajaja. Creo que me he pasado de epicidad, pero por otro lado ya era hora de hacer una escena como ésta.**

 **.**

Natsu ayudó a Gray a levantarse y regresaron junto a sus compañeras que estaban sentadas en el suelo junto al Armata. Por suerte, el tanque había sobrevivido a la batalla. Lucy sujetaba a Erza, que se había quitado la armadura de su pierna y se la agarraba mientras respiraba con fuerza, intentando controlar el dolor. Cuando Natsu llegó junto a ellas, Lucy saltó sobre él con lágrimas en los ojos, igual que Erza, que en ese momento había olvidado el fuerte dolor de su pierna, sin importarlas que el peli rosa estuviera cubierto totalmente de los asquerosos restos orgánicos de Deliora. Lucy se abrazaba a él mientras lloraba con intensidad, y Erza sólo lo abrazaba, sin llorar, pero con tanta fuerza que Natsu pensó que le partiría en dos. Mirajane, en medio de su preocupación por Jack, se permitió un segundo para sonreír, esperanzada de nuevo gracias a las acciones de sus compañeros. Los dos seguían vivos, todos seguían vivos y habían triunfado contra todas las probabilidades de perder. Gray se dejó caer al suelo, sin municiones ni granadas, y realmente agotado. No tenía heridas de gravedad, pero se había hecho verdadero daño en la caída y cuando Deliora había apretado su cuerpo. Si no hubiese sido por la armadura, que de milagro no se había quitado por su manía de deshacerse de su ropa, seguramente no habría quedado en el mismo estado en el que estaba. Como mínimo habría quedado gravemente herido. Lucy y Erza separaron sus caras de la coraza y el hombro de Natsu, y le miraron con una expresión seria y temerosa.

– No vuelvas a hacerme algo así – le susurraron ambas a la vez. Natsu las miró confuso, sin saber bien a cuál de las dos contestar. Ellas también se miraron, y por primera vez en su vida se miraron con desafío. Las mejores amigas de Erza eran Mirajane y Lucy. Y de Lucy, Levy y Erza. Jamás habían tenido una pelea seria o una situación tensa entre ellas, pero ahora, se miraban con los ojos entrecerrados y cargados de escepticismo, desafío y un poco de furia.

Erza era la más reticente a aceptar lo que hacía tiempo sabía que empezaba a sentir por el peli rosa, pero eso no significaba que fuera a consentir a nadie se interpusiera entre ella y él. Su sentido de la justicia y de la protección hacia los demás era elogiable por cualquiera, pero tenía un lado negativo. Y es que notaba perfectamente lo celosa y posesiva que podía llegar a ser en ocasiones, cuando veía a Natsu con Lucy, aunque intentaba disimularlo, porque quería mucho a Lucy. Todo eso era debido a ese deseo de protección tan fuerte que sentía por los demás.

Por el contrario, Lucy tenía más claro lo que sentía por Natsu, pero no sabía si era correcto actuar así con el que era su mejor amigo. Y sobre todo porque notaba la cercanía de Natsu con Erza, y no sabía si eso podría provocar problemas entre ambas. Pero en ese instante en que le vio vivo, creyéndole muerto, decidió que le quería a su lado para siempre. Le daba igual quien se interpusiera en su camino, incluso aunque sea persona fuese su querida amiga pelirroja.

Mirajane, en calidad de espectadora privilegiada, contempló sorprendida y un poco preocupada esa escena. Ambas chicas parecían a punto de saltar la una sobre la otra. En circunstancias normales su lado perverso ya habría dicho algo, pero estaba perpleja de que ellas, que se llevaban tan bien, actuaran ahora así. Lo que no la sorprendía era que el peli rosa fuera el blanco de esas dos jóvenes lobas, eso era algo que veía venir desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Los cuatro volvieron a la realidad al escuchar a Jack soltando arcadas. Mirajane se giró y lo vio de nuevo consciente y escupiendo un poco de sangre por la boca, mientras intentaba incorporarse. Extendió su mano derecha (la única que le quedaba) hacia el peli rosa.

– De verdad… que nos matas a disgustos… primo – dijo con una sonrisa forzada, que se contrajo en un rictus de dolor por las heridas. Natsu corrió hacia él, y comprobó el pésimo estado en el que se encontraba sin saber qué decir, más allá de estrechar con fuerza la mano que le tendía

– Hemos ganado compañero – anunció Natsu para tranquilizarlo. Jack cerró los ojos finalmente aliviado.

– Cumplí… con… mi promesa – consiguió decir con esfuerzo, perdiendo de nuevo el conocimiento. Mirajane Lucy y Erza sonrieron. La primera con dulzura, mientras quitaba de un manotazo la mano de Natsu de la del peli castaño, y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él. Acarició su pelo, feliz de tenerle con ella y vivo. Lucy y Erza sonrieron con una mezcla de respeto, alegría y agradecimiento, sin dejar de lado la pena y preocupación que sentían todos por el destrozado brazo de Jack.

– ¿Qué es lo que pasó? – preguntó Natsu mirando a las chicas.

– Deliora nos lanzó uno de sus rayos y yo fracasé en mi misión… merezco ser castigada – dijo Erza inclinando la cabeza hasta el suelo, cómicamente furiosa consigo misma.

– Fue cuando creímos que Deliora te había matado – susurró Lucy, mientras se secaba los restos de lágrimas que aún tenía por sus mejillas – Jack dijo algo de que nos habría protegido aunque no hubiera dado su palabra… y se interpuso en el ataque de Deliora.

– Usó el Kai Flash, pero ni siquiera esa arma tan increíble bastó para aguantar contra ese rayo. Has tenido suerte llamitas de que no te diera cuando estabas actuando como una mosca cojonera encima de su cabeza – se burló Gray, que se había acercado a ellos. Su armadura y las ropas de kevlar por encima de su cintura habían desaparecido.

– Estamos en combate, estúpido pervertido. Vístete – gruñó Natsu, crujiendo sus nudillos. Pero aplazó unos segundos la pelea para explicar algo importante – Es que… le pedí por favor que os protegiera a vosotras dos… yo no quería que os pasara nada y confío en el más que en mí mismo, es mi primo, pero es como un hermano para mí – añadió, sintiéndose un poco culpable. Lucy le agarró de la mano para calmarle.

– Ambos sois igual de tontos. Él habría hecho lo mismo aunque no se lo hubieras dicho. Igual que tú – dijo ella sin ocultar la emoción de su voz. Todos sabían perfectamente que Natsu era capaz de cualquier sacrificio por proteger a sus seres queridos, y Jack, aunque un poco menos, se parecía mucho en eso a él.

– Joder… ¿hasta ese punto llegáis los de la familia Dragneel Minastir por cumplir una promesa? Me extraña que vuestra familia no se haya extinguido hace décadas – comentó Gray, sonando un poco más despectivo de lo que pretendía. Se arrepintió al momento, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada antes de llevarse un derechazo en la mandíbula que lo tiró al suelo. Se incorporó con esfuerzo masajeándose la zona golpeada – Supongo que me lo merecía – dijo mirando al autor del golpe, que no podía ser otro que Natsu.

– Sí, te lo merecías nudista. Y ahora vístete, que te voy a partir la cara – dijo él con una sonrisa desafiante.

Todos, salvo Mirajane y Jack, comenzaron a recoger los materiales que tenían desperdigados por el suelo y se agruparon junto al Armata. Por desgracia, una de las orugas se había salido de los ejes en la explosión en que Jack salió gravemente herido, pues una parte del rayo había golpeado allí de refilón. No tenían los materiales ni la pericia necesaria para repararlos.

– Por cierto, el grito final de Deliora fue extrañamente agudo… ¿cómo fue que gritó así de raro? – comentó Lucy sentada sobre el blindaje frontal del tanque.

– ¿Eh? ¿Eso importa? – preguntó Natsu mirando extrañado a Lucy. Ella fue a responder, pero la voz se le congeló cuando miró al peli rosa. O mejor dicho, a lo que venía por detrás de él. Una horda de centenares, puede que miles incluso, de zetas y caminantes que caminaban o corrían hacia ellos, saliendo desde los árboles del sur y del oeste de la explanada. No podían combatir contra tantos en el estado en que estaban, y no podían escapar en el Armata. A todos se les cayó el alma a los pies al ver eso. Después de tanta pelea y sacrificio, no era justo que todo fuera a terminar así. Natsu se puso en pie con un gruñido y dedicó una última mirada a la pelirroja y a la rubia, decidido a pelear, que no era lo mismo que estar decidido a morir – Mira… Gray… sacad a Jack… y a Lucy y Erza de aquí. Yo los contendré. Nos reuniremos en el búnker – dijo con seguridad, aunque realmente no se sentía tan seguro como aparentaba, mientras encendía su puño de fuego y comenzaba a caminar hacia los enemigos.

– Somos un equipo idiota – contestó Gray plantándose a su lado mientras respiraba pesadamente por el cansancio.

– Sácalas de aquí, por favor… sálvalas – repitió Natsu en voz baja – No necesito tu ayuda para destrozar a esa horda de inútiles, pervertido.

– Con todos los respetos, Natsu, tú no eres el que manda aquí – dijo Lucy plantándose al lado del peli rosa mientras le tomaba la mano. Junto a ella se situó Erza, con una mirada amenazadora que decía claramente "a mi no me digas lo que debo hacer" Los zetas, mucho más rápidos que los caminantes, estaban a menos de quinientos metros de ellos.

– Aggg… no puedo ni morirme a gusto cabrones – gruñó Jack mientras se colocaba al lado de Gray, siendo sujetado firmemente por Mirajane, que les dedicó a todos su clásica sonrisa, con la que expresaba mucho más que con las palabras. En el fondo todos sabían que era inútil, pero se negaban a dejar solo a Natsu, y el peli rosa vio en sus ojos la determinación con la que tomaban su decisión y aceptaban las consecuencias de la misma. Y si por algo se caracterizaba Natsu, era por dejar a todo el mundo ser libre, además de por protegerlos a todos. No podía obligar a sus compañeros a hacer algo que no querían.

– Menuda cuadrilla de idiotas parecemos amigos... gracias – dijo Natsu, apretando la mano de la rubia. Los zetas estaban a doscientos metros, en menos de medio minuto la batalla empezaría.

En ese momento, los auriculares de todos se llenaron de estática, y todos escucharon una voz muy conocida

– ¿Necesitáis ayuda chicos? – dijo la voz de un peli azul de 14 años que todos conocían cuando se cortó la estática. Por encima de los árboles apareció a toda velocidad el Dragon Force, que se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la primera oleada compuesta por los zetas, y de los lanzamisiles de las alas salieron dos oleadas de misiles que cubrieron de explosiones a buena parte de la primera oleada. El caza remontó el vuelo y volvió a atacar, activando las ametralladoras rotativas de los extremos de las alas derribando a unos cuantos zetas más. Antes de remontar el vuelo, salieron de uno de sus costados una serie de bengalas de humo rojo que cubrieron toda el área por la que avanzaban los caminantes y los zetas restantes, que podían ser entre mil y dos mil.

A todos los compañeros se les cayeron las mandíbulas y abrieron los ojos de par en par, casi desorbitados.

– ¿¡HAPPYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!? – chillaron todos atónitos.

– ¡Aye! – contestó su joven compañero peli azul a través del canal que había establecido – El gran Happy acude al rescate de sus débiles compañeros… y no viene solo Será mejor que os tiréis al suelo rapidito – añadió la voz, que no ocultaba su alegría. Una nueva conexión se unió al canal de comunicación, y una voz muy conocida por Erza comenzó a hablar.

– Meeeeeen… objetivos identificados Happy Dragneel. Escuadrón de bombarderos Christina, enseñandle a estos descerebrados lo que es ser miembro de Blue Pegasus… meeeeeen – dijo la voz de Ichiga, jefe del escuadrón Christina. Cayendo desde los cielos aparecieron cinco caza bombarderos de color azul, que descendieron a toda velocidad y soltaron varias oleadas de misiles contra los objetivos marcados por Happy. Erza arrastró a Natsu y Lucy hasta el suelo, y el resto la imitó. La consecuente masiva explosión consecuencia del bombardeo, les puso los pelos de punta y les dejó a los seis con un zumbido en los oídos, que a duras penas escucharon mientras la cabeza les daba vueltas el último comentario de Ichiga – ¡MEN! ¡VICTORIA! Regresamos a la ciudad, os esperaremos allí para que nos deis las gracias por salvaros – dijo con voz segura, y los caza bombarderos, tan rápido como llegaron, se fueron en dirección hacia la ciudad.

– ¿Qué… que acaba de pasar? – preguntó Mirajane.

– ¿Qué dijiste? – contestó Gray mientras se agarraba la cabeza con las dos manos.

Happy aterrizó el caza y bajó corriendo del avión para lanzarse sobre Natsu mientras soltaba grandes lagrimones.

– Nos has salvado compañero… gracias. ¿Era esto lo que tenías planeado? – preguntó Natsu mientras le rascaba el pelo azul.

– Aye… pero yo quería montar en el Armata – lloró el adolescente.

– Espera esperaaa… ¿Tú solo estabas llorando por no haber podido subir ahí, niñato del demonio? – gritó Lucy con los ojos en blanco.

– ¡AYE! – contestó Happy, sacando su cara de ojos saltones y gran sonrisa que parecía gatuna. La rubia saltó sobre él muy cabreada.

– Disculpen que interrumpa este reencuentro… pero necesito que Erza Scarlet me acompañe – dijo una voz a espaldas de todos los compañeros. La pelirroja reconoció al instante aquella voz, que todavía escuchaba en sus peores pesadillas.

– ¿Y tú quien eres? – respondió Natsu, corriéndose instintivamente hasta donde estaba Erza para protegerla.

– Creo que no he sido lo suficientemente claro, Natsu Dragneel… Erza, vas a acompañarme, y lo vas a hacer ahora – contestó un hombre de unos veinte años y pelo azul que estaba envuelto en una capa negra de viaje. Tenía un extraño tatuaje de color rojo recorriendo uno de los lados de su cara.

– Jellal… Fernández – susurró la pelirroja, como si hubiera visto al mismísimo diablo.

.

.

.

 **PAM! Otro final inesperado, cada vez me gusta más éste fic.**

 **Espero vuestras reviews como siempre, a ver si os vais animando a dar vuestra opinión del progreso de este proyecto**

 **Natsu se ha lucido en su pelea contra Deliora, espero que a todos os haya gustado**


	7. Aunque me cueste la vida

**Exención de responsabilidad: Los personajes y la historia creados por Hiro Mashima no me pertenecen, son propiedad suya, y escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro**

 **En el anterior capítulo nos quedamos con la llegada de Jellal. ¿Qué habrá venido a hacer aquí? ¿Y quién demonios es ese tal Jella? ¿Por qué Erza lo conoce?**

 **He de confesar que éste capítulo me ha costado bastante trabajo, seguramente el próximo lo demoraré unos días. Debo ponerme al día con mis otros fics antes de seguir éste. Al llevar ya 3 al mismo tiempo, no podré escribir tan rápido como hasta ahora, pero seguiré intentando publicar un capítulo por semana**

 **.**

 **ARCO DE LA ISLA SANTUARIO**

 **CAPÍTULO 7**

 **AUNQUE ME CUESTE LA VIDA**

.

El victorioso Equipo Dragón tenía delante a lo que parecía claramente una nueva amenaza. De unos veinte años, pelo azul, y envuelto en una capa negra de viaje. Tenía un extraño tatuaje de color rojo recorriendo uno de los lados de su cara.

– Jellal… Fernandes – susurró la pelirroja, como si hubiera visto al mismísimo diablo. Natsu la miró sin comprender, sin dejar de proteger con su cuerpo a su compañera. Pero entendió que ese tipo era una amenaza, igual que el resto de compañeros. Lucy tomó su látigo, y a su lado se colocó su querido dron Zodiac, que había salido del Dragon Force. Mirajane desenvainó, igual que Gray, mientras Jack en la retaguardia miraba desde el suelo con rabia, sin poder hacer nada debido a sus heridas. Natsu encendió su puño de llamas, y Happy se preparó para saltar hacia un lateral mientras dejaba salir la punta de sus filosas cuchillas triples.

 **Nota del autor: tema recomendado Sakusen Kaishi de One Piece**

– Veo que has conseguido un grupo de valientes compañeros, Erza Scarlet – comentó el peli azul sin parecer preocupado– Es una lástima que vaya a tener que matarlos a todos para poder llevarte conmigo.

– Como si fuéramos a permitírtelo – murmuró Natsu saltando sobre él. Su puño metálico rodeado de llamas impactó contra el brazo que el peli azul había alzado. La capa negra se le había abierto, y todos comprobaron que debajo de ella tenía una armadura de cuerpo completo, compuesta de grebas, coraza pesada con forma de loriga segmentada en el abdomen para mejorar la movilidad, faldar de tela beige y unas largas hombreras. Todas las piezas eran de color plateado, que brillaba extrañamente y que no parecía hecha del típico acero. Debajo de las zonas sin armadura tenía ropas de color azul oscuro, que debían ser de kevlar, como las suyas. La mano y el antebrazo estaban protegidos por un guantelete metálico, y habían aguantado el impacto y las llamas de Natsu sin sufrir el menor daño. Jellal sonrió con suficiencia y con su mano derecha golpeó al peli rosa en el abdomen, arrancándole todo el aire en el impacto y dejándolo doblado en el suelo. Mirajane y Gray saltaron sobre él, pero del guardabrazo del peli azul brilló un cristal, y ambos cayeron derribados sintiendo una insoportable presión sobre sus cuerpos que les impedía el movimiento.

Zodiac y Lucy por un lado, y Happy por el otro, atacaron por los costados, pero Jellal giró su cuerpo y atravesó con una cuchilla retráctil al dron, que cayó al suelo envuelto en chispas y humo. El peli azul, sin detener su giro desvió el látigo eléctrico de Lucy, y encajó las cuchillas de Happy con su otro brazo. Happy comprobó asustado cómo el metal del misterioso hombre aguantaba perfectamente tanto su acero como las toxinas paralizantes que había pretendido inyectar al peli azul. Se llevó un puñetazo en la cara que le mandó rodando por el suelo, y Lucy habría sido golpeada de no haber saltado Natsu para patear el otro brazo de Jellal, que se vio obligado a retroceder.

– A ella ni la toques – susurró Salamander con un tono de voz mortífero. Natsu tenía un aspecto pésimo, por la suciedad, manchas y heridas de la batalla que habían sostenido contra Deliora hasta hacía sólo unos minutos, pero por alguna razón Jellal se sintió amenazado por él. Sería quizá que sus ojos le recordaban demasiado a los de su padre Igneel. Happy y Lucy sintieron la misma impresionante presión que estaban sintiendo Mirajane y Gray, pero por alguna razón no afectó a Natsu. Desenvainó sus espadas lácrima de fuego y se lanzó sobre Jellal lanzando hábiles tajos que él siempre conseguía esquivar o bloquear con sus guardabrazos. Finalmente el peli azul sobrepasó la defensa de Natsu, con intenciones asesinas al hacer aparecer la misma cuchilla con la que traspasó a Zodiac ante la cara de Natsu.

Pero Jack apareció justo a tiempo, y consiguió desviar la cuchillada de una patada, que sólo cortó ligeramente la mejilla del peli rosa. El peli azul y el peli castaño se quedaron mirando de forma evaluadora. El primero tranquilo, el segundo jadeante, aparentando poder sostenerle una pelea que sabía que era incapaz de aguantar.

– ¿A ti tampoco te afecta el gravitoi? Sorprendente – comentó Jellal, que corrió hasta atacar el costado expuesto de Jack. Él no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, y el peli azul le agarró con crueldad del muñón de su brazo antes de que pudiera reaccionar. El peli castaño mientras gemía de dolor intentó golpearle, pero fue detenido por la otra mano del peli azul. Jellal miró a Natsu con una sonrisa cruel, y antes de que llegara para apoyar a su primo, pateó en el kevlar del estómago a Jack, que cayó de rodillas y luego de bruces sobre el suelo, nuevamente inconsciente. Erza apareció saltando en el aire empuñando una de sus espadas lácrima, pero de nuevo la presión que estaban sufriendo sus compañeros la afectó a ella, que quedó aplastada contra el suelo, totalmente incapaz de hacer nada.

– ¡Hijo de puta! – rugió Natsu furioso como nunca, y consiguió golpear el rostro de Jellal con su puño metálico, provocando una explosión y haciéndole rodar por el suelo. Cuando se levantó, ya no sonreía. Tenía el labio partido, y miraba a Natsu con un intenso odio. Las plantas de sus pies comenzaron a brillar de forma extraña, y Jellal salió disparado hacia Natsu.

– ¡Meteoro! – gritó, mientras giraba en el aire a gran velocidad y pateaba a Natsu en el cuello con fuerza, logrando doblarle, pero su fuerza de voluntad le impidió caer. El peli rosa comprendió al momento que Jellal debía utilizar alguna clase de motor en los pies que le permitía volar a gran velocidad, asique intentó agarrarle de allí para destruirlo, pero el otro adivinó sus intenciones y rotó en el aire mientras golpeaba a Natsu en el brazo con otra patada tan fuerte que rompió el metal y el hueso que había debajo. Ahora sí, el peli rosa cayó de rodillas jadeando, mientras se agarraba el brazo roto y miraba con odio a Jellal – Esto es el final, hijo de Igneel. Altaris de nivel uno – murmuró Jellal, mientras alzaba los brazos sobre la cabeza y quedaban a la vista dos lácrimas incrustadas en los guardabrazos. Entre ellas comenzó a brotar una gran energía de color negro, que tenía toda la pinta de ser altamente destructiva. Erza se interpuso con los brazos extendidos entre Jellal y Natsu.

– Basta ya… por favor. Iré contigo, pero no lo mates… no lo mates – suplicó ella con lágrimas en los ojos. La presión seguía aplastando su cuerpo, pero un impulso más fuerte que esa energía la había hecho moverse. El impulso del miedo y el del amor. Jellal sonrió, habiendo logrado su objetivo. A fin de cuentas había logrado que la pelirroja actuara de forma dócil y sumisa bajo la amenaza de acabar con la vida del peli rosa. Al fin y al cabo, había estado observando y estudiando toda la pelea contra Deliora, esperando que ellos quedaran debilitados como así había sido. No dudaba de sus capacidades, pero prefería un trabajo sencillo y rápido que una cruenta batalla.

– Sea pues. Nos vamos – dijo, aparentemente perdonando la vida al peli rosa, y se alejó unos pasos. Pero Natsu se puso en pie sujetando a Erza, impidiéndola marcharse con él. Desde el suelo, Happy, Lucy, Mirajane y Gray contemplaban la escena totalmente impotentes, sin fuerzas si quiera para poder hablar. La presión que sentían era cada vez mayor, era como si la propia gravedad aumentara donde ellos estaban.

– Aunque me cueste la vida… aunque me cueste mi propia vida… no voy a permitir que la hagas daño… voy a derrotarte – murmuró Natsu mientras avanzaba tambaleante hacia Jellal. Con el único brazo que todavía le funcionaba sacó su carabina ligera con munición ígnea, y comenzó a disparar a Jellal, pero éste corrió y esquivó todos los disparos. Natsu caminaba medio a ciegas, pero por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como el suelo entorno a sus derribados amigos comenzaba a agrietarse – No sé como haces eso, pero vas a liberarlos ahora mismo – añadió el peli rosa.

– Energía gravitacional, Natsu Dragneel. No sois rivales para mi poder, ni para mi armadura… y menos en las condiciones en las que estáis – contestó Jellal mientras se agachaba junto al cuerpo de Jack – He accedido a perdonaros la vida, pero si insistes en ello, entonces mataré primero al hijo de Äldunade, y luego aplastaré a tus cuatro compañeros. ¿Quieres eso, cazador de caminantes? – y alzó a Jack mientras situaba su puño junto a la garganta del inconsciente peli castaño. Mirajane intentó ponerse en pie y correr hacia él, pero no puedo hacer nada más que derramar unas lágrimas de impotencia y rabia. Natsu tiró el arma al suelo sin saber qué hacer. Ahora sí que se sentía derrotado. Si era su vida la que estaba en juego le daría igual seguir luchando por imposible que fuera, pero se trataba de la vida de sus compañeros. Se quedó angustiado mirando a Jack, a sus compañeros, y luego a Erza, que le había tomado de la mano, liberada por alguna razón de buena parte de la presión gravitacional que generaba Jellal. Éste aprovechó que Natsu había bajado la defensa para saltar sobre él y golpearlo con fuerza inhumana en el estómago, causando que éste escupiera una gran cantidad de saliva y cayera de bruces, casi inconsciente. Soltó a Jack como su fuera un fardo, y arrastró a Erza hasta el helicóptero, que intentó resistirse preocupada por Natsu. Pero de nada le valió. Jellal la subió al helicóptero, mientras los ojos de ella se cruzaban por última vez con los de el semi inconsciente Natsu. No dijo nada, pero con esa mirada, Natsu supo perfectamente lo que ella realmente sentía, aunque jamás lo reconocería. El helicóptero comenzó a despegar ante los impotentes ojos de sus compañeros.

– No intenten seguirnos, Equipo Dragón. O vuestra preciosa amiguita morirá – gritó, para hacerse oír por encima del sonido de las hélices. El helicóptero desapareció en la distancia con Erza, ante los derribados, derrotados y malheridos compañeros.

"No intentes venir a rescatarme, Natsu… pero por favor… sálvame" Eso era lo que la mirada de Erza le había dicho.

.

Han pasado dos días desde que Erza fue capturada por Jellal. Un grupo de soldados enviados por Ichiga encontró a todos los miembros del Equipo Dragón inconscientes, y a Natsu dando tumbos en un estado lamentable. Había tenido que hacer frente a varias decenas de caminantes rezagados que habían llegado después de que Jellal se fuera. Fueron trasladados hasta la ciudad, en la que se había librado una cruenta lucha, pero en la que habían obtenido la victoria. Ahora, todos se encontraban reunidos y cabizbajos en la enfermería. A esas alturas, la noticia de que ellos solos habían eliminado a Deliora se había esparcido como la pólvora, pero ninguno de ellos parecía interesado en cualquier cosa relacionada con la misión. A media tarde, para su sorpresa, entraron por la puerta de la enfermería Juvia, Lily, Gajeel y Levy. Juvia se lanzó sobre Gray, que demasiado cansado para huir de ella se dejó abrazar.

– ¡Gray sama, Juvia se sentía muy preocupada por usted! – lloraba ella, y para sorpresa de todos Gray la dio un ligero y breve abrazo afectuoso, con la intención de calmar a la peli azul. Las consecuencias de dicho abrazo fueron que Juvia se derritió y quedó en un coma profundo tirada sobre el peli negro, que soltó un suspiro de exasperación.

Levy se sentó junto a Lucy, que tenía entre sus manos a su gravemente dañado dron. Eran tan amigas que no necesitaban palabras para entenderse. Gajeel y Lily se sentaron entre las camas de Natsu y Mirajane.

– Estamos enterados de todo lo relacionado con Erza, Salamander. Nos envía el Mariscal… quiere que regreséis al gremio para coordinar una estrategia – dijo Gajeel después de un breve silencio. Como líder de su Equipo, le correspondía a él actuar, aunque fuera solo por un momento, de forma aparentemente profesional.

– No voy a regresar sin ella – contestó Natsu. Tenía el brazo roto vendado y escayolado, y algunas vendas más por el torso y el abdomen. También grandes ojeras, señal de que no había pegado ojo en toda la noche, pero seguía decidido a solucionar las cosas – Dile al Marsical que si tiene información útil, puede decírnosla, y si no, nos buscaremos la vida para encontrar la base de ese hijo de puta.

– No creo que sea buena idea. Os ha machacado él solo, y sin duda debe de tener tropas de apoyo en su base. No es buena idea que vayáis sin hablar antes con el viejo – intervino Lily.

– Creo que tienen razón, cabeza hueca – dijo Gray sin mucha alegría. Natsu levantó la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada furiosa. Lucy no dijo nada, pero cruzó una mirada apenada con el peli rosa, que la dedicó una breve sonrisa. Ella se puso un poco roja y bajó la vista. Estaba dolida porque creía que lo tenía todo perdido con el peli rosa, pero por otro lado pensaba actuar. Se sentía triste por su amiga Erza, y si Natsu iba a rescatarla, ella iría con él. Iría con él hasta el fin del mundo, de ser necesario. Pero no lo haría sin antes decirle la verdad sobre lo que sentía.

– Quédate aquí lamiéndote las heridas, si eso quieres. Yo no voy a abandonar a Erza – contestó Natsu tras un breve silencio, mientras se ponía en pie y se dirigía hacia la puerta. Desde el fondo de la habitación, con un gruñido, Jack se puso en pie y se colocó a la par con Natsu – No puedes detenerme, primo – avisó el peli rosa, ahora con una voz de total empatía y comprensión. Jack tenía el aspecto más horrible de todos. Tenía vendas en la cara para curar las quemaduras, y sólo el ojo izquierdo estaba a la vista. También llevaba varios vendajes por el cuerpo, y a nadie se le escapaba la ausencia de su brazo izquierdo hasta un palmo antes del hombro.

– No he venido a detenerte. Voy contigo – contestó él con voz impersonal. Natsu negó con la cabeza, y Mirajane intentó arrastrar a Jack de vuelta a alguna de las camas.

– No puedes… no puedes hacer nada Jack… no en éste estado – susurró ella con lástima, mientras intentaba hacerle caminar de vuelta a una de las camas. Pero la reacción de Jack les dejó a todos sorprendidos. Se la zafó con un giro y chocó su frente con la de Natsu con fuerza.

– Dejad todos de mirarme con lástima. Tú eres de mi familia, Natsu. Si decides ir a rescatarla, yo voy contigo – murmuró apretando los dientes. Natsu entendía la sensación de impotencia que él debía sentir, no tan fuerte como la que él mismo sentía por no haber podido derrotar al peli azul, pero igualmente dolorosa. Especialmente porque Jack, aunque se negara a reconocerlo, necesitaría semanas, o puede que incluso meses, para recuperarse y estar listo para volver a la lucha. Y tampoco podían esperar que volviera a ser igual de efectivo en las futuras peleas teniendo que llevar una prótesis de brazo completo. Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, un oficial entró a la carrera en la habitación.

– Natsu Dragneel… Jack Minastir… tengo órdenes de llevarles al Centro de Comunicaciones de inmediato – dijo él, mientras recuperaba el resuello. Natsu y Jack se miraron sin entender, pero ninguno de los dos se movió, por lo que el oficial decidió añadir algo más – Tenemos una línea de comunicación nivel prioritario con el Almirante Dragneel y el General Minastir, que exigen hablar de inmediato con ustedes.

.

Natsu y Jack estaban sentados en una habitación de acero, debajo de las instalaciones principales de la ciudad. Se encontraban en una cámara aparentemente privada, mientras esperaban que el monitor de una pantalla de color negro se encendiera. Natsu decidió romper el incómodo silencio

– ¿Cúanto hace que no hablas con tu padre? – preguntó el peli rosa. Jack, que había estado recostado contra la pared, abrió el ojo y le miró.

– Cerca de un año… más o menos como tú con tu viejo ¿no? – contestó él. Natsu asintió, las fechas cuadraban.

– Sabes… estaba pensando en que hace tres días estábamos a estas horas en el cuarto de Lucy, todos juntos, felices… es sorprendente cómo cambian las cosas en tan poco tiempo – comentó Natsu en voz baja. Su comentario hizo que Jack alzara la ceja que tenía visible.

– Ostias primo, ¿desde cuándo esa vena filosófica? – rió Jack, por primera vez desde que combatieron contra Deliora – No es que me parezca mal, pero es raro verte así – añadió, pero entonces reparó en su brazo perdido y dejó de hablar con un nudo en la garganta. A Natsu no se le escapó su reacción.

– Encontraremos alguna solución para tu brazo. Ya perdiste la mano, tampoco te supondrá tanto problema quedarte un poco más manco – le dijo, recuperando un poco su ánimo con la semi burla. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de cómo la pantalla se encendía y dos cabezas aparecían en ella, escuchando y observando todo lo que decían y hacían.

– Sí, es mejor que te falte un brazo que no tener cerebro, como otros – se burló de vuelta Jack – Además, necesito alguna alternativa rápidamente si vamos a ir detrás del cabrón de Jellal. Seguro que en ésta base, en algún sitio, tienen información de cómo encontrar su escondite. Me da que ese tío es famoso.

– Si nos intentan detener podemos hacernos con el control del Dragon Force durante la noche. Happy no dudará en seguirme ni un segundo, y aunque no me gustaría llevarle podría ocuparse de pilotar el caza mientras buscamos alguna pista de Jellal. Los demás no se darán cuenta que nos hemos largado hasta mañana – añadió Natsu. Ambos estaban haciendo sus típicos locos y absurdos planes, como cuando eran niños.

– ¡NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATSUUUUUUUU! – rugió una voz en los altavoces de la habitación. Natsu soltó un gritito de terror y saltó del asiento, para encontrar en la pantalla a un hombre de largo cabello pelirrojo, de ojos verdes y severos, y con una alargada cicatriz que le cruzaba el ojo izquierdo, al igual que otra cicatriz en forma de X en la mejilla. Parecía a punto de comerse al peli rosa, que se encogió de terror detrás de Jack. Se trataba del padre del peli rosa, el Almirante General de la Flota Igneel Dragneel. En la pantalla apareció otro hombre, con el pelo castaño de color muy claro y corto, ojos azules relampagueantes y una cuidada barba del mismo tono que su pelo. Era Äldunade Minastir, hermano mayor de Igneel y padre de Jack, aunque inferior al pelirrojo en rango, ya que actualmente era el General del Mando Estratégico.

– Te creía menos inconsciente hijo tonto – dijo Äldunade, peleándose con su hermano por ocupar más espacio en el proyector

– ¡VIEJOOOOOOO! – chilló Jack, esperando en cualquier momento llevarse uno de los clásicos coscorrones que su padre le pegaba cuando le pillaba haciendo trastadas con Natsu. Alegres recuerdos de la infancia, dirían algunos.

– ¿QUÉ ES ESO DE SALIR A ESCONDIDAS DETRÁS DE JELLAL? – rugió Igneel, encogiendo aún más al aterrorizado Natsu – ¡UN DRAGNEEL VA DE CARA!

– Vamos vamos, cálmate hermanito – sonrió Äldunade mientras "caponeaba" a su hermano. Natsu y Jack dejaron de temblar al ver como sus padres iniciaban una pelea.

– Y tenéis los huevos de sermonearnos, par de críos – comentó Natsu rodando los ojos. Ambos se pararon y le dirigieron una mirada amenazadora. Los dos hombres, de unos cuarenta años, recuperaron la seriedad y formalidad propias a sus cargos.

– Chicos… queríamos felicitaros en primer lugar. Las noticias vuelan, e incluso aquí nos hemos enterado que os habéis encargado del Kaiju Deliora. Estamos orgullosos de vosotros – empezó Igneel.

– En realidad, fue Natsu quien… – intentó explicar Jack, pero su padre hizo un gesto con la mano.

– Quién diera el golpe de gracia a la bestia es lo de menos. Ahora ya conocéis los módulos de regeneración que todos los Kaijus poseen en sus cuerpos. No puedo contaros más sin una línea plenamente segura, pero vamos a enviar a alguien para que os ponga al día cuando volváis a vuestro gremio – dijo Äldunade. Natsu entendió aquélla frase sin necesidad de oír más.

– No voy a volver al gremio, papá. No sin antes rescatar a Erza – dijo el peli rosa con una mirada de absoluta resolución. Para su sorpresa, Igneel sonrió.

– Era lo que esperaba oír. No he dicho en ningún momento que vuelvas… de inmediato. El viejo Makarov seguramente opine de modo distinto, pero si crees que es tu deber salvar a esa chica, debes hacerlo Natsu – contestó Igneel, sorprendiendo a los dos chicos.

– Y para que podáis hacerlo, hemos enviado de camino unos regalitos para vosotros dos, tras conocer las consecuencias de vuestra pelea con Deliora y con Jellal. Hijo, ya veo el estado en que ha quedado tu brazo, pero tengo una buena noticia para ti… no puedo regenerarte ese mismo brazo, no hago milagros. Pero puedo darte una prótesis especial, inventada recientemente en los laboratorios de Bosco, llamada automail. Estoy seguro te permitirá mejorar tu cañón Kai Flash. Con eso podrás recuperar una vida más o menos normal, y serás más fuerte en la batalla de lo que eras con tu brazo original – continuó Äldunade. Jack frunció el ceño, pero asintió, confiando en su padre. Aunque se sentía un poco sobreprotegido por su parte… pero para ayudar a Natsu, estaba dispuesto a dejar de lado las dudas y aceptar que necesitaba algo que le permitiera volver a pelear.

– Y en cuanto a ti, Natsu… ¿quién crees que movió los hilos para que tuvieras acceso a la lácrima de lava? Fui yo. Encontraste una maravillosa forma de usarla, a juzgar por los informes del estado en que quedó el Kaiju Deliora. Pero eso sólo es el cincuenta por ciento del potencial real de tu nueva arma. Con ella al cien por cien, puedes hacer frente incluso a los aún misteriosos artefactos y armas de Jellal y su guardia de honor. Aguardad en la base de isla Galuna un par de días, y luego podréis salir a cazar al terrorista bastardo de Jellal Fernándes – dijo Igneel. Natsu y Jack se miraron con la esperanza renacida, y un poco agobiados por tanta súbita información. Natsu recordó lo efectiva que había resultado ser su Espada Fénix… si ése era sólo la mitad de su poder real, estaba deseando investigar su alcance completo. Jack se dio cuenta de algo que había mencionado Igneel.

– ¿Terrorista? ¿Qué clase de conexión pueden tener Erza y un terrorista? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

– Tenéis derecho a saber un par de cosas. Sólo puedo hablaros de Jellal, aunque ésta línea es bastante segura, no puedo contaros cosas que son secreto de estado… Jellal es un antiguo terrorista que operaba en todo el continente americano. Su organización está detrás de cientos, puede que miles según los cálculos de la CIA, de muertes y desapariciones durante los años previos a la invasión zombie, principalmente en los antiguos países del centro de América y los antiguos Estados Unidos. Por supuesto, también se dedicaba al tráfico de armas, investigaciones prohibidas, tráfico de drogas etcétera. Un tipo con conciencia, vamos. Ignoramos totalmente qué clase de relación tienen Erza y Jellal, o por qué su objetivo era capturarla. Es posible incluso que el ataque de Deliora tuviera el propósito de atraeros hasta esta isla, lejos de la protección del Mariscal Makarov y de vuestro gremio, aunque aquí estamos especulando – reconoció Igneel mientras se rascaba distraídamente la oreja.

– Pero luego de eso, cuando la mayor parte de la población de América murió, desapareció sin dejar rastro. Los restos de su organización fueron perseguidos y capturados, pero nunca se encontró a sus oficiales de más alto rango, conocidos como Oración Seis. Tampoco se pudo acceder a los detalles de sus divisiones de investigación y desarrollo. Al menos, así fue hasta el año pasado… pero no puedo informar de los detalles de esa operación. – continuó hablando Igneel, para luego seguir seleccionando las palabras que les debía decir a ambos chicos, mientras observaba como ambos centraban toda su atención en sus palabras.

– Pero hace un año reapareció. Hasta donde sabemos, el Kaiju Deliora no estaba bajo su control… si no de alguien muy superior. Según todos los informes y pruebas recabadas, Jellal trabaja para alguien – continuó el pelirrojo – Jellal Fernandes, trabaja para Zeref

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo, un poco corto como siempre, pero éste fic está centrado en capítulos más cortos que el otro. Ya sabemos quién es Jellal Fernandes. Y se vienen un par de power ups para los dos personajes que podían resistir el misterioso poder de Jellal. En el próximo capítulo, más centrado en el romance, Lucy se decidirá a dar el paso con Natsu, y sabremos algunas cosas más del segundo arco de esta primera saga, que empezará en cuanto acabe el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Por otro lado, hemos conocido al Igneel humano, y parece que tanto él como su hermano Äldunade son un poco críos hasta que recuperan el control.**

 **Como siempre, espero vuestras reviews. Éste es un capítulo de transición, entre la batalla contra Deliora y la guerra contra Jellal, por lo que que no os sorprenda el bajón claro en el ritmo que se ha visto aquí.**


	8. Te estaré esperando

**Exención de responsabilidad: Los personajes y la historia creados por Hiro Mashima no me pertenecen, son propiedad suya, y escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro (Fullmetal Alchemist tampoco me pertenece, y los términos que menciono en este capítulo son sólo informativos)**

 **¡Estoy de vuelta! Sé que he estado muchísimo tiempo sin actualizar éste fic, pero tampoco me sentía con la motivación de continuarlo. En éste caso concreto sí me sentí molesto por la falta de apoyo que el fic estaba teniendo entre la comunidad de fanfiction. Y sobre todo porque es más difícil inventar un mundo alternativo que basarse en el original. Se me quitaron las ganas de continuarlo, pero creo que éste es un buen momento para retomarlo, aunque desde luego, no escribiré con la misma intensidad que antes. Además de que no me sobra el tiempo tanto como antes.**

 **En cualquier caso para aquellos que lo leéis, espero que lo disfrutéis. Si os animáis a dejar una review o Mp para darme vuestra opinión, perfecto. Si no, seguiré escribiendo igualmente, no temáis, no soy de esos escritores locos que piden reviews para escribir ^^**

 **Sin más que decir, os dejo con el capítulo de transición.**

* * *

 **.**

 **ARCO DE LA ISLA SANTUARIO**

 **CAPÍTULO 8**

 **TE ESTARÉ ESPERANDO**

 **.**

Después de la conversación con sus padres, Natsu y Jack habían salido a dar un paseo, sin responder a las preguntas de los oficiales más allá de las que la educación y el deber les exigían. Sí que les agradó que se mostraran tan agradecidos por el apoyo de los soldados y los gestos de agradecimiento que les daban por haber acabado con Deliora y por haberles ayudado a defender la isla, pero aun así no podían hablar más de la cuenta. Después abandonaron esa zona subterránea de la base, y salieron al exterior. Natsu y Jack terminaron sentados en la parte externa del muelle del puerto militar de la ciudad, con las piernas colgando mientras observaban el mar.

– Jellal Fernándes. ¿Por qué se llama igual que nuestro Jellal? – preguntó Natsu a su primo, pues tenía esa duda desde que escuchó su nombre por primera vez, pero no había podido pensar en ello hasta ahora.

– Eso no es del todo exacto tío. El Jellal de nuestro gremio se apellida Siegram, no Fernándes. Puede que su nombre sea una coincidencia, o que haya alguna razón que desconozcamos que los conecte – respondió Jack mientras volvía a palparse el muñón de lo que había sido su brazo. No terminaba de acostumbrarse a la sensación, pero confiaba en su padre. Sin duda, él tenía la solución para su problema, como siempre.

– No te preocupes por eso – comentó Natsu al observar su gesto – He oído hablar de los automails. Los inventó una prima de Lucy que vive en un país al este de aquí que ganó el nobel de investigación mecánica gracias a ese invento.

– ¿En serio? – preguntó Jack muy interesado y con alegría recuperada.

– Claro. Luce es muy inteligente, aunque nos encante hacerla de rabiar. Le viene de familia, y por lo visto su prima es incluso más lista por lo visto. Pues por lo que me contó Lucy el automail que ella creó era un brazo robótico para un alquimista muy famoso que vivía allí, y funcionaba igual que un brazo normal – explicó Natsu haciendo memoria.

– ¿Un alquimista? ¿Los científicos que trabajaban en el cambio de materia equivalente de Amestris? – se asombró Jack. Natsu asintió, y Jack cabeceó un par de veces más esperanzado aún que antes. Si su padre había conseguido algo del lejano país del este, era señal de que habían estado por allí, y que todavía quedaban alquimistas y la prima de Lucy con vida allí. El mundo resistía al holocausto zombie a un alto precio, pero resistía.

– ¿Qué habláis de Amestris? Ul era de allí – les interrumpió la voz de Gray a sus espaldas.

– ¡Aye! – dijo Happy que venía con el peli negro y sentándose junto a Natsu. Gray se quedó de brazos cruzados observando el mar.

– Es verdad, en el búnker comentaste que era alquimista entre otras cosas – recordó el peli castaño. Gray no respondió al principio, pero luego tomó aire, como si lo que iba decir le costara bastante.

– Cabeza hueca, Jack. Sin vosotros y vuestro sacrificio no podríamos haber acabado con Deliora y hacer justicia a Ul y a mi familia, muchas gracias por todo lo que habéis hecho – dijo finalmente el peli negro.

– No hay de qué nudista. Nos invitas a una comida y estamos en paz – contestó Natsu con una gran sonrisa.

– Fue un trabajo en equipo. Bueno… yo más bien sólo me comí sus hostias jajajaja – contestó Jack. Todos sus compañeros rieron alegremente, contentos de estar vivos un día más. Pero Natsu casi en seguida volvió al tema que de verdad lo importaba.

– Gray, Happy, necesitaremos el Dragon Force. Volved a casa con Lucy y Mira y decidle al Mariscal que nosotros regresaremos un poco más tarde – dijo el peli rosa con la vista clavada en la distancia. Sus palabras provocaron un pesado silencio en el grupo.

– ¿Vais a ir solos? Eso es un suicidio chicos – dijo Lucy asustada. Natsu se miró las manos pensando en una respuesta que no doliera aún más a la rubia.

– Natsu tiene razón. No podemos implicar a nadie más… por alguna razón, su extraña gravedad no nos afectaba, debimos haberle derrotado – explicó Jack.

– La culpa fue nuestra. Nosotros lo arreglaremos – confirmó Natsu con optimismo.

– Ara ara. Parece que te olvidas de quién es la mejor amiga de Erza – comentó la voz de Mirajane a sus espaldas. Natsu fue a replicar, pero su otro rival de pelo negro aficionado al hierro le interrumpió

– Se nota que sois familia, sois igual de inconscientes los dos, aunque tú intentes disimularlo Jack. ¿De verdad piensas que vamos a dejar a unos inútiles como vosotros solos en esto? – añadió Gajeel, que llegaba con Lily, Levy y Juvia.

– No es honorrable abandonar a un camaraden cuando está en peligro. Aunque el Mariscal nos haya dicho que rregresemos, os ayudaremos primerro – afirmó Lily con su forma particular de hablar. Hay que decir que Lily era el primo de Gajeel, era de piel negra, calvo, y con un curioso mostacho y perilla que adornaban la parte central de su cara y que eran de color blanco. Nació en Alemania, de ahí su forma de hablar y su apodo "Panther" Eso, y aparte, que tenía un tanque clase Panther Tiger en su poder, que había modificado, modernizado y era el orgullo del Equipo Fantasma, y que medía más de dos metros y era todo músculo.

– Juvia siempre irá donde Gray sama vaya – gritó la peli azul saltando a los brazos del guerrero de hielo, desequilibrándole y provocando como consecuencia inmediata que cayeran los dos de cabeza al agua.

– ¡Que alguien me quite a esta tía loca de encima! glu glu glu… – gritó Gray mientras ambos se hundían en el mar, para salir poco después sujetando por la espalda a Juvia, subir por las rocas del muelle hasta sus compañeros, y depositarla con cara fastidio pero con cuidado en el muelle. Gray se sacudió la cabeza como un perro, empapando a todo el mundo, y miró a Natsu – Eres un idiota redomado, pero estamos contigo. Si vas a rescatar a Erza, vamos contigo.

– Gray sama ha tocado la espalda de Juvia… ¡Eso es que me ama! – murmuró la peli azul con los ojos como platos y totalmente roja. "Pero qué la pasa por la cabeza ahora" pensaron todos.

– No solo es por ti, Natsu, sobre todo es por ella. Ella se sacrificó por nosotros, nunca podría darla la espalda después de lo que hizo – dijo resueltamente Lucy, que era la última en haber llegado y le dedicaba a Natsu una mirada curiosamente decidida. Natsu finalmente esbozó una enorme sonrisa y cruzó una mirada con su primo, que asintió con su media sonrisa clásica que tanta seguridad transmitía a los que le conocían.

Natsu y Jack habían crecido juntos. Como ya sabían todos, sus padres eran hermanos, y por eso habían pasado muchísimo tiempo juntos. Eso les provocó desarrollar ciertas formas de actuar comunes, aunque luego cada uno de ellos tenía características totalmente opuestas. Natsu era impulsivo, temerario, y con una excepcional capacidad para reaccionar correcta y rápidamente a situaciones extremadamente peligrosas o súbitas. Jack, por el contrario, era más calculador y observador, y trazaba con enorme precisión excelentes planes que habían llevado a victorias fáciles y rápidas al Equipo Dragón.

Por el contrario, esa impulsividad y temeridad de Natsu le hacían propenso a cometer errores y a precipitarse en la toma de decisiones, poniéndose en peligro en muchas ocasiones sin necesidad. Y Jack, al intentar siempre planear todo para proteger a sus amigos, se bloqueaba y no sabía que hacer en algunas ocasiones cuando la amenaza aparecía de repente, u ocurría algo para lo que no estaba mentalmente preparado. Por eso hacían tan buen equipo. Las debilidades de uno eran las fortalezas del otro, y viceversa. Así había sido siempre, y lo mismo pasaba con sus padres, aunque ellos debido a su rango y edad eran un poco más maduros. Y claro está, esa forma de ser que tenían se exteriorizaba en una serie de gestos únicos que transmitían una gran confianza y seguridad. Y uno de ellos, era esa enorme sonrisa de confianza del peli rosa, y esa medio sonrisa de seguridad del peli castaño.

Ambos se pusieron en pie y ellos y sus compañeros formaron un círculo. Juvia todavía seguía con los ojos idos y babeando, pero ella era así y todos la aceptaban como era. Todos salvo Gray que últimamente tenía muy complicado el escapar de ella aunque fuera sólo unos minutos cuando estaba en Fairy Tail.

– ¡Estoy encendido! Gracias compañeros. Vamos a rescatar a Erza y a enseñarle a ese idiota de Jellal por qué no debe meterse con Fairy Tail, ni con nadie de nuestra gran familia – dijo Natsu, y adelantó su brazo extendiendo la palma para que todos le imitaran poniendo las suyas encima de la de él.

– Ocurra lo que ocurra, rescataremos a Erza. Estoy contigo, Natsu – contestó Jack estirando el muñón de su brazo izquierdo. Nadie dijo nada, hasta que después de unos segundos Jack se echó a reír de su propia broma macabra, y adelantó su brazo derecho, poniendo la palma de su mano encima de la de Natsu. Todos le miraron con una gota en la frente estilo anime, pero finalmente se rieron también, contentos de que hubiera superado la pérdida de su brazo y pudiera hasta hacer bromas con ello.

– Alguien tendrá que hacerte de niñera, manquito. Solo no durarás mucho ahí fuera – sonrió Mirajane mientras ponía su suave mano encima de la de Jack, y cruzaba una mirada llena de significados ocultos con él. A esas alturas, Mira ya no sabía si se estaba dedicando a tontear con el peli castaño, o si sentía algo más fuerte que una gran amistad por él.

– ¡Aye! – coreó Happy colocando su mano encima de la de Mira, y haciendo un extraño ruidito, parecido a un roneo gatuno, que arrancó las sonrisas de todos los presentes.

– Somos un equipo. Rescataremos a Erza pase lo que pase – añadió Lucy colocándola encima de la de Happy, y sin desviar la mirada de Natsu, que se la sostuvo sin entender exactamente de dónde salía ese nuevo valor y resolución que Lucy estaba aparentando tener.

– Giji. Vamos a partir piernas, cabezas, y lo que surja – fue todo lo que dijo Gajeel, muy fiel a lo bestia que era.

– Necesitaréis una mecánica, y de paso alguien que sepa mucho de todo. Ah, espera, esa soy yo – dijo Levy, que se apresuró a poner su mano encima de la de Gajeel. Después fue el turno de Juvia, que seguía babeando, y por último Lily, que casi tapó con su enorme manaza la de todos los miembros del equipo juntos.

– Gracias compañeros. Queda declarada la unión temporal de los Equipos Dragón y Fantasma de Faiy Tail ¡Vamos a rescatar a Erza! – gritó Natsu, disponiéndose a correr hacia el Dragon Force. Antes de que pudiera dar un paso, Jack le enganchó de la ropa con la mano que le quedaba.

– ¿Olvidas lo que nos han dicho Igneel y Äldunade? Tendremos que esperar por lo menos dos días. ¡Además tú tienes el brazo roto! – le riñó el peli castaño.

– Mierda, es verdad – se calmó Natsu.

– Y necesitamos un nombre para la operación prrttttt – añadió Happy, que había sacado un pescado de algún lado y se lo estaba comiendo con deleite.

– ¿Operación Rescate de Erza? – sugirió Mirajane inocentemente ilusionada. Todos la miraron con gotas en la cabeza, y al darse cuenta, ella carraspeó y sonrió, esperando a que alguien con más imaginación sugiriese algo mejor.

– Operación reventarle la cabeza a Jellal – se le ocurrió a Gajeel, que inició un pulso con su primo Lily, que perdió rápidamente.

– ¿Operación Dragón Fantasmal? – sugirió Jack con una mano en el mentón en gesto pensativo. Su comentario fue muy bien recibido por la mayoría, era un nombre con gancho

– Me gusta. Pero no os olvidéis que vamos a rescatar a Erza. El nombre de la misión será… ¡Operación Dragón Fantasmal Carmesí! – concluyó Natsu con el puño en alto. El nombre combinado tuvo el apoyo unánime de casi todos, menos de Gajeel, al que le pareció muy cursi.

Poco después, Gajeel y su equipo se marcharon, llevándose a rastras a Juvia, que quería quedarse con su Gray sama más tiempo. Dijeron que iban a preparar un plan a parte del que ellos preparan y que estarían trabajando en ello todo el día, y seguramente el siguiente también. El Equipo Dragón quedó a solas en el muelle mientras planeaban entre ellos cómo rescatarían a Erza. Natsu y Jack también les contaron lo que sus padres les habían contado sobre Jellal, desde su pasado terrorista hasta la desaparición de sus fuerzas especiales, Oración Seis, sugiriendo Jack que podrían encontrárselos en la base del peli azul, donde quiera que ésta estuviera.

– Tenemos que investigar más de todo esto. Oración Seis… estoy seguro de que me suenan de algo – comentó Happy con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Recordáis la misión de hace un par de años? ¿Esa en la que capturamos a un grupo de salteadores de caminos que llevaban máscaras moradas? – les recordó Lucy, que había estado muy callada. Gray, Natsu y Jack recordaron rápidamente y soltaron una exclamación de sorpresa.

– ¡Dijeron que trabajaban para Oración Seis! – gritaron los tres a la vez, provocando que Natsu y Gray comenzaran a gruñirse, a punto de iniciar una pelea.

– Es verdad… y dijeron que si no los dejábamos libres lo pagaríamos. ¡Qué miedo seguro que Jellal nos ha atacado por eso! – gritó Happy con los ojos en blanco y temblando.

– No, no creo que sea por eso… esos tíos eran unos mierdas. Jellal está en otro nivel totalmente distinto, y esos tipos, Oración Seis, sin duda son también muy fuertes – repuso Natsu poniéndose en pie e ignorando de momento al Fullbuster – Okay, tenemos dos días para recuperarnos y para entrenar. ¿Dónde tenemos nuestras cosas?

– En el almacén de la enfermería donde estábamos. ¿Pero estás seguro de que sea bueno entrenar? Estás herido Natsu – contestó Happy.

– Esto no es nada. Heridas superficiales. Vámonos, chicos – le dijo Natsu para tranquilizarle. Pusieron rumbo hacia la enfermería, pero a medio camino Lucy agarró del brazo al peli rosa.

– Natsu… ¿podemos hablar un minuto? A solas – dijo la chica sin mirarle a la cara. Natsu se detuvo sin comprender lo que pasaba, y Jack y Mira, que habían escuchado a Lucy, cruzaron una mirada significativa, y rápidamente alejaron de allí a Gray y Happy. Lucy condujo a Natsu hasta un pequeño parque situado junto al edificio principal de la base militar. Casualmente, allí no había nadie, asique podrían hablar con tranquilidad.

– Oe, Lucy ¿estás bien? No tienes buena cara. ¿Estás enferma? – preguntó repentinamente Natsu, que había acercado su rostro a solo un palmo del de la rubia. Ella soltó un gritito de sorpresa y se alejó de él un par de pasos con los latidos de su corazón aún más acelerados – Perdona, no quise asustarte – añadió Natsu respetando ahora sí las distancias.

– No, no te preocupes Natsu. No hiciste nada malo… – contestó ella, mordiéndose el labio por los nervios.

– Bueno, y ¿de qué querías hablarme a solas? Si estás preocupada por Erza, no lo estés más. La vamos a rescatar pase lo que pase, y todos saldremos vivos de donde sea que esté el cabrón de Jellal – afirmó resueltamente Natsu. Pero Lucy negó con la cabeza.

– No estoy preocupada por eso… quiero decir, que sí estoy preocupada por Erza, pero no es por eso por lo que quería hablar contigo. Verás, hace ya tiempo que quiero decirte algo – dijo ella poniéndose aún más roja, totalmente incapaz de mirarle a los ojos. Durante la misión se había dado cuenta más que nunca de la realidad de sus sentimientos hacia el peli rosa, pero también había podido comprobar que su amiga Erza, ahora secuestrada, sentía algo por el mismo chico. Eso la creaba un conflicto en su interior. Por un lado, sabía que quería a Natsu, y no quería renunciar a esas esperanzas salvo que fuese el propio Natsu el que la dijera que no correspondía a sus sentimientos. Ni siquiera por su gran amiga Erza. Pero por otro lado, se preguntaba si aquello era de verdad que Natsu le gustaba, si no lo confundía con la gran amistad que tenían, y sobre todo, sobre todo, le preocupaba el hacer daño o enfrentarse a Erza. No porque la tuviera miedo (que también) sino sobre todo porque la quería como a una hermana mayor.

Por su parte, Natsu no era idiota. Era bastante inocentón para algunas cosas, y un poco empanado para los temas del amor, pero no era idiota. Había notado algo raro en Lucy desde hacía algún tiempo, sabía que era él mismo el que la tenía en ese estado raro, pero no sabía ni podía imaginar que lo que la ocurría a la chica era, ni más ni menos, que se había enamorado de él. Natsu no podía imaginar algo así, pero al ver a Lucy actuar tan extraña, se rascó el pelo pensativamente mientras intentaba organizar sus ideas. No era posible lo que se le acababa de ocurrir… ¿o sí?

– Luce, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué actúas así conmigo desde hace unas semanas? – preguntó el peli rosa dando un paso hacia la chica. La rubia tragó saliva y desvió la mirada incómoda. Los ojos de Natsu siempre la habían fascinado, algo en ellos la hacía sentir más viva, como si fuera una resplandeciente hoguera alumbrando la noche. Pero en otros momentos, ese calor que desprendían era demasiado para ella. Y ésta era una de esas veces.

– Natsu… – empezó ella, pero volvió a quedarse callada. Toda su resolución se había esfumado finalmente, y ahora estaba muerta de vergüenza y quería que la tierra la tragara ahí mismo.

– Lucy Heartfilia. El día en que dejes de confiar en mí, dejaré el gremio, porque no mereceré pisar el mismo suelo que tú pises. Dime qué es lo que he hecho para que estés así conmigo. Sabes que siempre podrás decirme la verdad – pidió Natsu arrimándose aún más a ella. Lucy retrocedió y se topó con un árbol, de forma que su retirada quedó cortada. Natsu la tomó de la barbilla y la hizo alzar la mirada, directa a sus ojos. Unos ojos que la transmitieron seguridad, confianza, y que ahora la armaron de valor, cuando segundos antes la habían hecho perder la confianza. Quizá el problema no fuera Natsu. Quizá el problema era ella.

– Natsu. Creo que estoy enamorada de ti – soltó Lucy repentinamente, provocando que Natsu retrocediera un paso con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca semi abierta – No lo sé con seguridad… no sé si tú me corresponderás, o si no… ni siquiera sé decirte si esto que siento es un engaño de amor disfrazado de amistad, o si de verdad estoy enamorada de ti. Pero sólo sé que no quiero perderte – continuó hablando la chica de ojos marrones, provocando que Natsu siguiera inmóvil, sin decir nada. Al ver aquello, Lucy se puso muy roja y entornó los ojos, mientras se preparaba para huir de allí – Imaginaba que no me corresponderías. Lo siento Natsu. Con todo lo que tenemos, y yo vengo a liarte la cabeza aún más… siento haberte molestado – concluyó ella mientras echaba a correr. No había dado ni cinco pasos cuando Natsu la agarró del brazo y la atrajo hacia él, estrechándola dulcemente entre sus brazos sin permitirla soltarse.

– ¿Qué es lo que sientes? ¿Haber sido sincera conmigo? ¿Haber confiado en mí? ¿O acaso pides perdón por tener sentimientos hacia mí? Eso es lo más estúpido que has dicho en toda tu vida, Lucy. Jamás vuelvas a decir algo como eso. Si crees estar enamorada de mí, tendrás que descubrirlo. Si lo estás, es que lo estás. No hay nada que lamentar ahí, lo poco que sé de estas cosas es que no se eligen, llegan sin más. Asique nunca más pidas perdón por algo así, por favor – la susurró Natsu sin soltarla en ningún momento. A Lucy se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de felicidad y asintió mientras se acurrucaba contra su pecho. Sin separase de él, Lucy siguió hablando con la segunda parte de su declaración, la que dejaría todo en suspense hasta la resolución de la batalla que tendrían por delante. Eso era lo justo, pensó Lucy.

– Pero no es el momento ahora Natsu… no estoy preparada para oír tu respuesta. Y eso no es lo más importante… estoy segura que Erza también tiene algo muy importante que decirte – dijo Lucy haciendo de tripas corazón. Se separó con suavidad de Natsu, que estaba cada vez más sorprendido, y siguió hablando mientras se secaba disimuladamente una lágrima – Antes de darme una respuesta a mí, debes hablar con ella, creo que es lo más justo para ambas. Y cuando lo hayas hecho, tendrás que tomar una decisión… yo estaré esperándote hasta entonces Natsu.

– ¿Qué estás intentando decirme Lucy? – comenzó a sospechar Natsu, que había desviado la vista hasta el suelo, comenzando a hacerse a la idea de en el lío que estaba metido.

– No soy quién para decírtelo. Cuando Erza esté de nuevo con nosotros, espero que puedas darme una respuesta – concluyó ella, que se acercó hasta Natsu y, estirándose ligeramente para llegar a su altura, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, cerca de la comisura del labio del peli rosa. Retuvo sus labios un segundo de más allí, en esa piel que tanto anhelaba sentir, pero finalmente se separó de él – Cuando sepas toda la información, estaré esperándote. Ahora, lo más importante y lo único que te debe importar, es salvar a Erza – murmuró Lucy mientras se alejaba, dejando a Natsu plantado en el sitio con la cabeza dando vueltas. Cuando estuvo solo, apretó los puños para intentar controlar sus emociones.

– Maldita sea, Lucy… ¿cómo no va a importarme esto? ¿De verdad piensas que me importas tan poco? Espero que lo que ha insinuado no sea que Erza también siente algo por mí joder. ¿Qué narices haré yo ahí? ¿Cómo voy a elegir entre las dos? Un momento… lo primero es lo primero. ¿Qué siento yo por ellas? – murmuraba Natsu muy confundido. Después de unos minutos, decidió que la mejor opción sería hablar con la otra chica del grupo, Mirajane, y de paso, con Jack, que por algo era la persona en la que más confiaba. Necesitaba ayuda para entender lo que estaba pasando.

.

– ¿Sigues creyendo que lo mejor es mantener oculta la situación de la base de Jellal? – preguntó una mujer de pelo blanco, que rondaría los cincuenta años, que pese a los años conservaba un muy buen aspecto físico, y que tenía unos enormes ojos azules. Se llamaba Grandine, y había sido durante un tiempo la Maestra de un grupo de niños y niñas con un enorme talento provenientes de todo Fiore, entre los cuales había estado Wendy, que se convirtió muy pronto en su ojito derecho y en lo más parecido a la hija que nunca tuvo.

– No lo creo, estoy convencido de ello. Tal vez, entre los aquí presentes podamos controlar al ejército y la marina de Fiore, Bosco y Seven, y la mayoría de los soldados que viajan con nosotros nos son leales… pero en Fiore todavía siguen funcionando las estructuras del antiguo Consejo de Sabios – contestó Äldunade Minastir a su amiga y colega en el mando militar.

– Y todos sabemos lo que era esa estructura en el pasado. No podemos esperar que haya cambiado – aportó Igneel Dragneel, que estaba sentado a la cabecera de la mesa, como correspondía a su posición de Almirante General de la Flota, el máximo órgano militar de los tres países aliados tanto del período anterior al apocalipsis como en el actual loco mundo con el que debían lidiar. A su derecha, como segundo al mando y General del Mando Estratégico, o lo que es lo mismo, de las fuerzas especiales y los servicios de comunicaciones e inteligencia, se encontraba Äldunade. Sentada junto a Äldunade, se encontraba Grandine, Jefa de la División Científica y Médica y directora del centro de Logística de la Marina de Fiore y de la flota combinada de los tres países.

En la mesa había otras cinco personas, tres de ellos altísimos mandos militares, y otros dos que no eran militares. Los tres militares llevaban varias condecoraciones y la banda de oficial de alto rango de color roja y dorada habitual en el alto mando, pero eso era lo único que tenían en común.

Sentado frente a Äldunade, a la siniestra de Igneel, se encontraba un hombre ya mayor, de unos setenta años, viejo amigo del Mariscal Makarov, con el pelo de color blanco recogido en una larga coleta, y características orientales, salvo por sus ojos, que eran de color gris y muy grandes. Tenía la piel, pese a su edad, muy lisa y blanquecina, como si le diera muy poco el sol. Una perilla blanca alargada debajo de los labios le daba su aspecto tan característico de sabio anciano Chino. Llevaba una túnica azul y morada. Se llamaba Weisslogia y era Mariscal de la Fuerza Aérea.

Junto a él se encontraba su hermano, pero no podían ser más distintos. Skaidrum tenía la piel muy morena, ojos de iris negros, barba perfilada a la altura del mentón y limada a cuchilla de forma que llegaba sólo hasta el inicio de las mejillas, y el pelo de color negro peinado hacia atrás. Sus ropas eran una chaqueta de cuero negra y pantalones marrones, con botas a juego. Era Vicealmirante naval de rango especial, y estaba a cargo de los submarinos y algunas unidades especiales.

El último militar iba uniformado, llevaba armadura de cuerpo completo retráctil para permitir la movilidad completa, y tenía el pelo de color plateado y los ojos de color rojo. Era muy grande, y se trataba de Metallicana, el oficial al mando de las divisiones acorazadas y mecanizadas de Fiore, y de la flota combinada. Lo más raro de él era que llevaba unas placas de metal que rodeaban sus ojos y que se había hecho unir a su cuerpo, igual que otras que rodeaban su mandíbula y que le daban un fiero aspecto de cazador semi robótico.

– Los políticos siempre serán políticos. Con todo el respeto del mundo, Yajima sama – se apresuró a añadir mientras miraba al aludido. Yajima estaba sentado junto a él, era muy pequeño, tanto que tenía una silla más alta de lo normal, y viejo, rondando los 90 años. Había sido durante 30 años el Presidente de Fiore, y en política y diplomacia no existía prácticamente nadie con tanta experiencia como él. Pero también era muy previsor, y sabía que era allí, en la sala de reuniones del súper acorazado Yamato propiedad de Igneel y Äldunade, donde se debían tomar las decisiones más importantes y difíciles que salvaran a la humanidad de la extinción a manos de los zombies.

– No hubo ofensa. Lo cierto es que no podemos confiar en ellos, ya que hace mucho tiempo que ésta flota tiene más apoyo y popularidad, popular y militar, que los restos del Gobierno agrupados en una isla desconocida. Ellos no confían en nosotros, asique no podemos fiarnos de ellos tampoco – explicó Yajima. Los siete siguieron hablando de política durante algunos minutos

El único que no hablaba era un hombre envuelto en una raída capa de viaje que estaba sentado en la silla del otro extremo a la de Igneel.

– Lo que me preocupa es que Jellal haya utilizado al segundo gremio más poderoso de Fiore, Fairy Tail, para algo que todavía desconocemos – intervino Äldunade, que también llevaba un rato callado.

– Cierto. Tu hijo y el mío han pasado por una situación de gran peligro por culpa de ese cabrón. Cuando Atlas llegue hasta ellos, les dirá cómo llegar al escondrijo de Jellal – confirmó Igneel con una sonrisa semejante a la de Natsu.

– ¿Por qué razón Jellal habría hecho una cosa así? ¿Secuestrar a Titania? Esa mujer es famosa por su habilidad, pero no logro entender que interés podría obtener de ella. No parece una jugada habitual del terrorista – cuestionó Weisslogia.

– Tendremos que preguntarle a Zeref, cuando lo encontremos – contestó a su hermano Skaidrum.

– Debemos tener cuidado. Todos sabéis lo que sospecho de Zeref, y de toda esta situación, asique tendremos que ir con pies de plomo a partir de ahora. Pero eso no me tranquiliza. Natsu y Jack sin duda van a ir a una trampa, y nosotros estamos aquí sin hacer nada ¡Joder! – gritó finalmente Äldunade, súbitamente enfurecido mientras daba un puñetazo a la mesa de hierro, que se hundió y se partió en la zona donde golpeó, demostrando así la fuerza que tenía.

– ¿Y qué esperas que hagamos? ¿Ir a por Jellal? Ahora que estamos tan cerca, tan cerca de encontrar a Zeref, no podemos hacer eso. Debemos confiar totalmente en que nuestros chicos con la ayuda de sus amigos y de Atlas, consigan derrotar a Jellal – contestó Igneel poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hermano. Äldunade se relajó y cerró los ojos mientras se mesaba los cabellos. Igneel también estaba preocupado, pero había decidido confiar en Natsu. Su hijo se había ganado el derecho a arriesgar su destino y su futuro, y él ya no podía protegerle como antes. Natsu y los demás debían vencer, ya no por ellos, si no por todo el futuro de la raza humana.

.

Lo que ninguno de los dos podían imaginar, era el verdadero plan de Jellal, que sentado en el trono de su torre, contaba los minutos con una sádica sonrisa en el rostro. No había prisa. Llevaba años planeando todo aquello, siguiendo las directrices de su Maestro y Señor Zeref. Ya todo estaba listo, y de paso, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro.

Mejor dicho, no serían dos. Si todo iba acorde con el plan, la cantidad de pájaros que iban a caer no iban a ser dos, sino muchísimos más.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo. Lo primero que comentaré es que aquí las relaciones irán surgiendo mucho más rápidamente que en mi otro fic. Lucy se ha declarado a Natsu repentinamente, y ahora Natsu está comiéndose la cabeza pensando qué es lo que siente él. No hemos sabido nada de Erza en este capítulo, pero en el próximo sabremos algo más, os lo prometo.**

 **He mencionado Amestris y algunas cosillas más que son pequeñas pistas de cara al futuro. De momento no digo más, pero los más avispados o los que más conozcan fanfiction sin duda se sospecharán algo ya ¿no? Estoy casi seguro que gustará mucho.**

 **Y hemos conocido a las versiones humanas de los cuatro dragones que nos faltaban por conocer. Creo que sus descripciones encajan bien con su forma en el anime. Y ya por último, ¿qué estará planeando realmente Jellal? Pronto saldremos de dudas, gracias por leerme y espero vuestras reviews, como siempre**


End file.
